Legendarni
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Jakiś mag sprowadził do Kamelotu dziwne potwory, więc Merlin wzywa bohaterów z innego świata, by pomogli uratować królestwo. W tym samym czasie - Sam i Dean Winchesterowie nie mieli pojęcia, że są przyzywalni.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **hells_half_acre **z AO3**

**Oryginalny tytuł: **Men of Legend **(link w moim profilu)**

**Tłumacz: Quiet. crash**

**Zgodę otrzymałam więc z dumą prezentuję nowe tłumaczenie! Wiem, że obiecałam Wam sabrielowe oneshoty, ale ich autorzy ociągają się z odpowiedzią, a tutaj wszystko poszło raz-dwa, więc cóż... Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie i że się Wam spodoba ;) A obiecane oneshoty wstawię gdy tylko dostanę zielone światło.**

**/txtbreak/**

Samo w sobie zaklęcie było w miarę proste – to ozdobne figury i znaki, które musiał narysować stanowiły jego trudność. Gajusz pomógł Merlinowi zabrać meble z jego izby, cały czas pytając, czy na pewno wiedział co robi. Merlin wiedział na pewno. Jego odpowiedź zawsze brzmiała „tak". Był jednakże wdzięczny, że Gajusz nigdy nie spytał, czy to co robił było mądre.

Proces malowania znaków na podłodze i ścianach był makabryczny. Lepka krew wypełniła izbę zapachem strachu i śmierci. Żołądek Merlina skręcał się na myśl o tym jakie magiczne stworzenie miało na odpowiedzieć coś takiego. Ale księga była bardzo dokładna – przyzwanie nie zadziałałoby z niczym innym.

Po raz ostatni machając pędzlem Merlin zastanawiał się do jakiego języka należały dziwne litery. Nie był to język starej religii. Było to coś, czego nie rozumiał i wiedział, że po części dlatego Gajusz był tak niespokojny.

Gajusz wycofał się do głównej izby, gotów zawołać strażnika, ze wcześniej przygotowaną opowiastką w razie gdyby sprawy przybrały zły obrót. Wszystko zależało od Merlina. Merlina, który rankiem musiał obudzić Króla – było to coś, czego nie mógłby zrobić martwy.

Nie było już mowy o wycofywaniu się, pomyślał Merlin, skupiając się na centrum malunku, gdzie znajdowało się kilka znajomych liter, choć nie znał ich znaczenia w tym kontekście. Wypowiedział zaklęcie wzywające powoli i ostrożnie, oczekując towarzyszącemu wzrostowi magii.

Nic.

Merlin spróbował wmusić swoją magię w zaklęcie, ale ono odmówiło współpracy. Rzucił świecę do miski, w której znajdowały się składniki zaklęcia – sól, żelazo, zioła, _ale_, wyprawiona skóra, olej i własna krew Merlina. Składniki zapłonęły jasnym ogniem, lecz on wciąż nie wyczuwał żadnej magii. Jego serce zamarło. Merlin rzucił gwałtowanie miskę na środek malunku.

Bez sensu. Wykonał całą tą krwawą robotę po nic.

Merlin westchnął, spoglądając na bałagan, który uczynił w swojej izbie. Będzie po prostu musiał zająć się tym sam, tak jak zwykle. Postąpił naprzód by zadeptać płomienie zanim przeżrą się przez deski podłogi, ale zanim jego but dotknął linii Merlin zauważył, że zapaliły się tylko litery, a potem na jego oczach czerwone płomienie przeszły w jasne, białe światło, od którego rozbolały go oczy i musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Równie niespodziewanie co się pojawiło, światło zgasło. Merlin zamrugał. Jego oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do nikłego światła świecy.

Coś odwzajemniło jego spojrzenie.

W następnym momencie Merlin został przyciśnięty do ściany, a pokryte materiałem ramię ucisnęło mu gardło.

- Zacznij gadać i lepiej dla ciebie, żeby to było coś dobrego.

Merlin przygotował mowę, całą pełną ostrożnych zwrotów i pokornego płaszczenia się. Spoglądając w pełne złości oczy, zapomniał jej całej.

- Potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział zamiast niej. Pisk przerażenia w jego głosie będzie musiał wystarczyć za całe pokorne błagania.

- Słyszałeś kiedyś o telefonie?

- Nie – odpowiedział Merlin.

Rozległo się prychnięcie, być może rozbawienia. Zastanawiając się, czy dla niego było czymś dobrym, czy też nie, zauważył że po izbie poruszał się ktoś jeszcze.

Oczywiście, w końcu _było_ ich dwóch.

Spod okna przyszedł dźwięk stęknięcia. Merlin musiał stawać na stole, żeby móc wyjrzeć na Kamelot, ten kto chodził po jego izbie jedynie podciągnął się na parapecie.

- Czym jesteś? - Ramię nacisnęło na jego gardło mocniej.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał w tym samym czasie mężczyzna przy oknie, tyle że jego pytanie było mniej złowróżbne, a bardziej ciekawskie, z nutą czegoś czego Merlin nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

- Mogę to wyjaśnić – powiedział walcząc o oddech mimo nacisku na gardło. Magia swędziała pod jego skórą; instynkt by odsunąć od siebie niebezpieczeństwo był bardzo silny. - Proszę, jeśli mi pozwolicie, mogę wyjaśnić. Mam mowę i w ogóle-

W odpowiedzi otrzymał uniesione z niedowierzaniem brwi, ale był uratowany, gdy ogromny cień spod okna przemówił.

- Dean.

Imię czy tytuł? Ten przed nim zwał się Deanem.

- Ta, no dobra. - Ramię opadło. Merlin zorientował się, że cały ten czas był trzymany na palcach dopiero gdy jego pięty uderzyły o podłogę. Wziął głęboki wdech i starał się uspokoić galopujące serce, jednocześnie masując swoje biedne gardło.

Merlin przyjrzał się uważnie dwóm mężczyznom stojącym w jego izbie. Mieli postawy wojowników – wyglądali groźnie, pomimo swoich niezwykłych ubrań. Ich spodnie były niebieskie, z materiału, którego nie rozpoznawał. Dean miał bogato barwioną koszulę z przedniej materii, pod kurtką z wybornie zszytej skóry, ten drugi zaś nosił koszulę w jasnych barwach uszytej z nieznanego Merlinowi materiału. Obaj byli wysocy, choć ten drugi wyższy, przynajmniej równie wysoki co Percewal, jeśli nie bardziej. Merlin wciąż nie potrafił określić który był starszy; obaj mieli oczy znacznie starsze niż sugerował wygląd.

Merlin opuścił głowę, tak jak czynił podczas rozmów z Uterem, a dwaj mężczyźni patrzyli na niego nieufnie w oczekiwaniu. Pomyślał o tych ludziach, którzy przychodzili błagać Artura o pomoc. Opadł na jedno kolano, ale dla kompromisu uniósł jednak głowę by spojrzeć im w oczy.

- Witajcie Wojownicy. Przyjmijcie moje przeprosiny za wezwanie was z waszego świata, ale rozpaczliwie potrzebuję waszej pomocy... - urwał i poprawił się. - _Kamelot _rozpaczliwie potrzebuje waszej pomocy. Jesteśmy nękani przez plagę potworów z innego świata – waszego świata. Nasza broń nie działa, a nasi ludzie umierają. Król-

- Czekaj, że jak?!

- Kamelot?

- Tak – odparł Merlin, po czym dodał – Panowie, - przypomniawszy sobie, że miał być uprzejmy i pokorny. Artur by się uśmiał, gdyby go teraz zobaczył. Nie, Artur zapewne zabiłby go bez cienia wesołości.

- Który to rok? - zapytał Dean.

- Drugi rok panowania Króla Artura - odparł Merlin.

- Nie, ale _który_ to rok? - ten zapytał znowu.

- Jest drugi rok panowania Króla- - powtórzył wolniej Merlin.

- Tak nie pójdzie, Dean – powiedział ten wysoki, patrząc na Merlina ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Kim jesteś?

- Na imię mam Merlin. - Obie pary oczu rozszerzyły się na dźwięk tych słów. Wysoki przeczesał dłonią swoje długie włosy.

- Ja cię pierniczę – powiedział i zaczął rozglądać się znowu po izbie. Dean przypatrzył się Merlinowi.

- Nie miałeś być przypadkiem jakimś starym gościem? - spytał.

- Znasz mnie? - Merlinowi szczęka opadła, nie tylko rozpoznali jego imię, ale wiedzieli również, że był Dragoonem, a może nawet i Emrysem. To mogło się źle skończyć.

- Pewnie, jesteś legendą – odparł Dean. - Merlin i Król Artur, miecz w kamieniu – no wiesz, te sprawy. Tylko, że miałeś być stary. Więc chyba tyle historia zapamiętała źle.

- Historia? - rzekł Merlin. - Jak to-

- Dean – przerwał wysoki. - Nie jesteśmy w przeszłości.

- Co znaczy nie jesteśmy w przeszłości? - Dean odwrócił się z pytaniem. - Jesteśmy w cholernym Kamelocie z cholernym Merlinem, w pokoju oświetlonym świeczkami – dla mnie to wygląda całkiem jak z przeszłości.

- Popatrz na napisy – odparł ten drugi, wskazując na staranne malunki Merlina na podłodze i ścianach. - To był skok w bok, a nie do tyłu.

- Mów po ludzku, Sam – westchnął Dean. - Wiesz, że nie umiem czytać tych pierdół równie dobrze co – czekaj no, czy to jest enochiański?

- Tak, to między-wymiarowe przyzwanie.

- Jak u diabła da się przyzwać nas? - zdziwił się Dean. Merlin przyglądał się gdy ten dotknął napisów palcami.

- Czy to jest krew?

- Tak – odparł Merlin. - Zaklęcie było bardzo dokładne. Niemal mi zabrakło, w końcu chłopiec miał dopiero siedem lat no i-

- Co? - Spojrzenie, którym obrzucił go Dean mroziło. - Jaki chłopiec?

Merlin pośpieszył odpowiedzieć.

- Krew niewinnego-

- Czy ty wykrwawiłeś do reszty chłopca, żeby nas tu ściągnąć?

Źle to wyglądało.

- Nie – odparł. - Znaczy tak, ale-

Merlin znowu został przyciśnięty do ściany zanim zdołał powiedzieć jeszcze choć słowo. Pewnie dlatego Gajusz upierał się, żeby trzymał się przemowy.

Jak gdyby świadom tego, że Merlin o nim myślał, w izbie obok Gajusz zakasłał, a dwóch wojowników natychmiast zwróciło głowy w kierunku drzwi.

- Kto jeszcze tu jest? - zapytał go Dean, głosem zimnym i pełnym furii.

- Gajusz, nadworny medyk. N-nie wiem, co sądzicie, że zrobiłem, ale-

- Zamknij-się – przedramię Deana zamknęło Merlinowi dopływ powietrza na tyle, by wzmocnić przekaz wypowiedzi. - Sam, idź to sprawdzić.

Sam kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Merlin zastanowił się, czy powinien użyć magii by się uwolnić, czy też nie. Zupełnie nie wiedział, że Gajusz znajdował się w jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie – wojownicy mieli pomagać. Choć smok ostrzegał go-

- Dean - zawołał Sam z sąsiedniej izby. - Daj Merlinowi oddychać i chodź tu spojrzeć.

Merlin zaczął dyszeć gdy tylko Dean go puścił, a potem niepewnym krokiem podążył za nim. Gajusz stał przy stole obok stóp Rhodriego. Sam odsłonił prześcieradło. Merlin nie chciał znów patrzeć na chłopca, więc zamiast tego przyglądał się reakcji Deana. Wojownik zamknął oczy i zaklął pod nosem, a potem potarł twarz dłonią.

- Pozwól, że zgadnę – powiedział do Gajusza Sam, - brakowało tylko serca.

- W istocie... Panie – odparł Gajusz, rzucając Merlinowi szybkie spojrzenie z prośbą o pomoc.

- Nie zdążyliśmy się sobie przedstawić – rzekł Merlin.

- Sam – powiedział Sam pokazując na siebie, a potem na drugiego wojownika – mój brat Dean. Czy są jacyś inni? - wskazał na ciało.

- Ja jestem Gajusz, nadworny medyk – odpowiedział Gajusz, choć Sam nie pytał. - I w rzeczy samej, ataki pochłonęły wiele ofiar.

- Gdzie są? - zapytał Dean rozglądając się, jakby Merlin ukrył ciała pod stołem.

- Położeni na wieczny spoczynek. Lub oczekujący na pogrzeb – powiedział Gajusz. - Przynieśliśmy tu jedynie Rhodriego by pobrać jego krew potrzebną do zaklęcia.

- Próbowałem wam powiedzieć – wtrącił Merlin. - Zaklęcie było dokładne. Musiałem użyć krwi niewinnej ofiary ataków. Rhodri był ostatni.

Merlin poczuł wdzięczność, gdy Sam delikatnie na powrót przykrył chłopca.

- Dobra – powiedział Dean – czas na naradę rodzinną, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. - Obdarzył Merlina i Gajusza nieszczerym uśmiechem i skinął Samowi głową. - Sam, na słówko do pokoju wezwań, proszę.

- Za minutkę wrócimy – Sam uśmiechnął się do nich nieco naturalniej i podążył za bratem do komnaty Merlina.

- Więc... - powiedział Gajusz w ciszę, - to są ci legendarni wojownicy?

- Tak – odparł Merlin. - Nie dokładnie tego się spodziewałem, wierz mi.

Gajusz był przeciwny temu planowi, ale teraz już stało się, nie dało się cofnąć popełnionych czynów. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, gdy obaj wsłuchiwali się w odgłosy zza drzwi, gdy nagle:

_- Nie, ale na serio, co u diabła!?_

_- Nie mam pojęcia!_

Merlin zerknął w kierunku swej izby, wiercąc się niespokojnie.

- Czy sądzisz, że powinienem tam pójść?- zapytał Gajusza.

- Nie jeśli cenisz swoje życie.

- To mówisz, że mamy po prostu robić to co on chce? - zapytał Dean.

- Mówię, że nie za bardzo mamy inny wybór – westchnął Sam. - Chyba, że wiesz, jak się od-wezwać.

- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle można mnie wezwać! - powiedział Dean.

- A bo ja wiedziałem? - spytał Sam. - Słuchaj, Merlin-

- Jeśli to _jest_ Merlin – przerwał mu Dean. - Przypatrzyłeś mu się? To tylko dzieciak, Sam.

- Ta, cóż, ten dzieciak tak się składa, że wiedział jak nas wezwać, tak się składa, że żyje w miejscu zwanym Kamelot, które rządzone jest przez Króla Artura – i, no tak, _wiedział jak nas wezwać_ - powtórzył Sam. - Nie znamy nikogo lepszego, kto mógłby nas od-wezwać, więc ja głosuję, żebyśmy mu pomogli – i mieli nadzieję, że potem wyśle nas do siebie. Słuchaj, widziałeś tego martwego dzieciaka – mają tu wilkołaka na wolności. Na nie to my już polujemy z zamkniętymi oczami, nie ma problemu.

Dean robił te uspokajające oddechy czy co tam, więc Sam wiedział, że tę sprzeczkę wygrał – a przynajmniej, że Dean przestał panikować i zaczął znowu myśleć racjonalnie. Tak czy inaczej Sam policzył sobie zwycięstwo.

- No dobra, dobra, niech będzie – powiedział Dean. - To... Kamelot?

- Najwyraźniej – odparł Sam. - Wyglądałeś przez okno?

Odpowiedź Deana spowodowała, że Sam musiał kucnąć z dłońmi splecionymi w kołyskę pod brudną podeszwą buta, bo musiał wywindować Deana, żeby ten mógł sobie popatrzeć.

- Ja cię pierniczę, Sammy – powiedział Dean. - Jesteśmy na zamku. Ale ekstra.

- Skończyłeś już zwiedzanie? Bolą mnie dłonie od podtrzymywania twojego ciężkiego tyłka.

- Dobra, przestań jęczeć – mruknął Dean schodząc na ziemię. - Chodź, pogadamy z Merlinem.

Merlin właśnie wchodził przez drugie drzwi kiedy Sam i Dean wrócili do większej Komnaty. Ciało zmarłego dziecka zniknęło. Sam założył, że Merlin musiał zabrać gdzieś trupa. Stary mężczyzna, Gajusz, dokładał do ognia.

Merlin uśmiechnął się do nich niepewnie, ale z nadzieją, ale Dean odezwał się zanim Sam zdołał.

- Umiesz nas wysłać z powrotem, co nie?

Sam patrzył jak cała twarz Merlina posmutniała, jak gdyby wszechświat go zdradził.

- Ale potrzebujemy waszej pomocy – powiedział błagalnie. - Mieliście...

- O mój boże – rzekł Dean. - Pomożemy, przestań się tak na mnie patrzeć. Jesteś gorszy niż Sam. Chodziło mi tylko o – jak już zabijemy tych złych, będziesz umiał nas odesłać, prawda?

- Oh. - Uśmiech Merlina był niemalże oślepiający. - Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Dziękuję wam... tak. A więc pomożecie?

- Tak – potwierdził Sam i jakby to był jakiś magiczny sygnał, Merlin rzucił się do pracy, łapiąc wiadro z wodą i mop z kąta i idąc do izby, w której ich wzywał, mówiąc.

- Świetnie, świetnie, a teraz, po pierwsze ubrania – nie możecie widzieć się z Arturem tak wyglądając – potem zniknął im z oczu i rozległo się kilka słów, których Sam nie zrozumiał, a po nich dźwięk wzburzonej wody i mopa uderzającego o podłogę, dźwięki te nie przestały rozbrzmiewać gdy Merlin dołączył do nich z powrotem z pustymi rękami. - ...Nigdy nie sądziłem, że spotkam jeszcze kogoś tak wielkiego jak Percewal... a Dean jest chyba jakoś tak wzrostu Leona, nie sądzisz, Gajuszu?

Dean szturchnął Sama, pokazując na drzwi do mniejszego pokoiku. Sam spojrzał i zobaczył jak mop porusza się sam z siebie w świetle świecy, zmywając krew użytą w rytuale.

- Normalnie uczeń czarnoksiężnika pełną gębą – rzekł cicho Dean.

- -oczywiście będziemy musieli powiedzieć, że jesteście najemnikami – mówił dalej Merlin, - bo z doświadczenia wiem, że powiedzenie, że jest się wysoko urodzonym kupuje zaledwie dzień czy dwa, zanim ktoś zorientuje się, że się nie istnieje, no a potem to już więzienie lub wygnanie i ja na stosie, a tego udawało mi się uniknąć przez osiem lat-

- Czekaj, co? - zapytał Sam.

- To ja pójdę po wasze przebrania – rzekł Merlin, już przy drzwiach, z dużą torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. - A potem prześledzimy waszą historię dla Króla. Za momencik jestem z powrotem!

- Co? - powiedział Dean do zamkniętych drzwi i odgłosu zanikających w korytarzu kroków.

Sam zwrócił się do jedynej osoby pozostałej w pomieszczeniu. Gajusz także rzucał drzwiom poirytowane spojrzenie, unosząc jedną brew.

- Przebrania? - zapytał Sam.

- Nie zupełnie wtapiacie się w otoczenie – odparł Gajusz. Sam spojrzał na swoją jasną, flanelową koszulę i jeansy.

- No tak, ale- - zaczął.

- Będziemy mogli ubrać się jak rycerze? - zapytał Dean obok niego. Sam odwrócił się powoli, gapiąc się na brata.

- Najemnicy – powiedział starszy mężczyzna.

Dean wyglądał na nieco rozczarowanego – ale wzruszył ramionami, a potem zrobił tę minę, którą zawsze robił kiedy udawał się coś go wcale strasznie nie podekscytowało.

Sam już czuł nadchodzący ból głowy.

Niemal nastał już świt zanim Merlin zdecydował wreszcie, że bracia gotowi byli na spotkanie z Królem. Wyjaśnił dokładnie historyjkę, którą dla nich wymyślił. Ubrał ich w nie noszone już części zbroi Leona i Percewala, ukrywając ich dziwne ubrania razem ze swoją magiczną księgą pod podłogą w swojej izbie. Wojownicy słuchali uważnie, a Sam zadał mu dużo pytań. Niektóre z nich dotyczyły spraw wyjątkowo prostych – jak zwracać się do Króla, dworskiej etykiety, podstawowe rzeczy, które, jak wydawało się Merlinowi, wiedział każdy. Z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że pewnie zadawałby te same pytania będąc przetransportowanym do ich świata. Ich język z pewnością był dziwny, pełen słów i zwrotów, których nie znał i z akcentem, nie występującym w żadnej ze znanych mu krain.

- Co najważniejsze – zaakcentował Merlin, - nie możecie powiedzieć nikomu, że ja was tu wezwałem – albo, że nie jesteście z tego świata. Mogłoby to zostać uznane za magię i jako takie ukarane śmiercią.

Sam i Dean obaj pokiwali głowami, ale potem jakby zamarli, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że magia jest w Kamelocie karana śmiercią? - spytał Sam.

- Dokładnie tak – odparł Merlin. - Nikt nie może wiedzieć.

- Ale jesteś Merlinem – rzekł Dean, gapiąc się na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Jesteś- ty jesteś magią. Jesteś najbardziej... magiczny.

- Tak, i to zostanie jako nasz mały sekret, zrozumiano? Bardzo lubię swoją głowę na ramionach, a skórę nie spaloną.

- Ale to nie może być w porządku – powiedział Sam. - To nie może... czy Artur wie?

- Nie! - odrzekł Merlin. - Nie może się dowiedzieć.

- Ale jesteś jego czarodziejem! - powiedział Dean.

- Wolę „mag" - odpowiedział Merlin marszcząc nos na to drugie określenie, - i nie, nie jestem. Jestem służącym Króla Artura.

- Służącym?! - krzyknął Dean.

- Ale jesteś najpotężniejszym cza- magiem, jakie kiedykolwiek żył! - Sam zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie będzie to miało żadnego znaczenia, jeśli umrę – odparł Merlin. - I dlatego nie możecie powiedzieć Arturowi... Ale skąd wiecie o mnie tak wiele?

- A skąd ty wiedziałeś jak na wezwać? - odparował Sam.

- Było w księdze – odpowiedział Merlin.

- No, i ty też - stwierdził Dean.

**/txtbreak/**

**Czyli innymi słowy... jeden wielki bałagan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Słońce zaczynało wznosić się ponad horyzont gdy Merlin przeszmuglował braci poza zamek, żeby mogli mieć odpowiednie wejście, a potem udał się do komnat Artura by zacząć jego dzień, zatrzymując się po drodze w kuchni, żeby zabrać stamtąd królewskie śniadanie. Podgryzł z niego to i owo manewrując wśród chaosu panującego rankiem na korytarzach.

- Śniadanie jest- - Król i Królowa siedzieli już przy stole i jedli. Clarissa, służka Gwen, rzuciła Merlinowi zawstydzone spojrzenie. - Och.

- Wybacz, Merlinie – wyszeptała, gdy Artur odezwał się, mówiąc

- Spóźniony jak zawsze, Merlinie, doprawdy-

- Nie spóźniłem się! - upierał się Merlin – Nie dałeś mi skończyć! Ahem, śniadanie jest... jeszcze nie skończone, Panie – przyniosłem dokładki.

Merlin postawił talerz na stole z gracją, uśmiechając się na dźwięk chichotu Gwen.

- Wiesz, mógłbym przysiąc, że zazwyczaj kuchnie dają więcej jedzenia niż to... - Artur uniósł brew. Potem gestem wskazał na swoje usta i na Merlina. - Masz na wardze trochę jajka, Merlinie.

- Nie wiem, co insynuujesz, ale zapewniam, że jestem niewinny, a szczerze powiedziawszy, to w ogóle urażony – rzekł Merlin biorąc srebrny dzban z wodą i dolewając im do szklanic. Przechodząc za plecami Artura szybko uniósł dzban i użył go jako lustra by otrzeć usta. Mrugnął do Gwen.

Clarissa zachichotała, a potem szybko wyszła by zająć się pościelą Królowej gdy Artur spojrzał na nią.

- Doprawdy, Merlinie – powiedział. - Jesteś najbardziej niekompetentnym- Gdzie BYŁEŚ tego ranka?

- O, znasz mnie, jestem wiecznie zajęty...

- Bez wątpienia spaniem – powiedział Artur. - Cóż, mam nadzieję, że miło ci się spało, bo mamy przed sobą cały dzień-

- Tak, tak – zgodził się Merlin idąc, by zdjąć pościel z królewskiego łóżka. - Dwór, spotkania, mowa dla Cechu Tkaczy-

Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Rzucił kupkę prześcieradeł na podłogę i szybko przeszedł przez komnatę by je otworzyć. Leon uśmiechnął się do niego, smutno i nieznacznie, wchodząc do środka. Radosny nastrój Merlina wyparował.

- Sir Leonie – przywitał go Artur.

- Panie, w dolnym mieście miał miejsce kolejny atak – zaraportował Leon. - Kupiec biżuterią został znaleziony martwy.

- Czy ten sam rodzaj potwora dokonał tej zbrodni? - spytała Gwen.

- Na pewno żaden człowiek nie zabija w taki sposób - odparł Leon.

- Dziękuję ci, Leonie – powiedział Artur. - Niech Gajusz zbada ciało i przyjdzie do mnie.

- Tak jest, Panie – Leon pokłonił się. - Pani. - A potem zniknął za drzwiami.

- Merlin, ubrania – rzekł Artur, choć Merlin już szedł do szafy. - Ginewro, kochana, przepraszam, że przerywam nasze śniadanie. Wygląda na to, że dwór musi się dziś zebrać wcześniej niż zakładałem.

- Dołączę do ciebie – odparła Gwen z powagą. - Poślę kogoś po Clarissę z pralni i niedługo tam będę. - Gwen wciąż miała niezwiązane włosy po wstaniu z łóżka i niewątpliwie potrzebowała Clarissy, żeby ta pomogła jej je spiąć na cały dzień.

Merlin podał Arturowi ubrania gdy ten wszedł za parawan. Gwen odwróciła się do drzwi i złapała wzrok Merlina, mrugając i wskazując na jedzenie. Merlin uśmiechnął się.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Artur. - Co dzień polujemy na te bestie i nie ma po nich śladu, a jednak każdego ranka kolejna osoba traci życie.

- Jestem pewny, że bestia szybko zostanie zabita – uspokajał go Merlin idąc do stołu by pochłonąć to, co na nim zostało.

- Jak, skoro nie wiemy nawet co to jest? - zapytał Artur.

- Jestem pewny, że znajdzie się rozwiązanie tego problemu - stwierdził Merlin żując kiełbaskę.

- Czy ty coś jesz? - spytał Artur.

- Nie, Panie! - zaprzeczył Merlin, chowając ręce za plecami gdy Artur wyjrzał zza parawanu.

- Doprawdy, Melin, jesteś najgorszym kłamcą jakiego znam. - Przewrócił oczami. - Usiądź przynajmniej bo znowu nabawisz się czkawki.

- Tak, Panie – uśmiechnął się Merlin siadając w pustym krześle Gwen i pijąc wodę Artura.

Gajusz zdał raport Królowi i Królowej, a Artur rozsądził mało poważny spór dwóch wieśniaków, zanim Merlin ujrzał nareszcie Sama i Deana, eskortowanych na salę przez Sir Leona. Wyglądali zupełnie inaczej odpowiednio ubrani. Potężna figura Sama robiła jeszcze potężniejsze wrażenie, a u Deana kolczuga podkreślała szeroką pierś. Sam zdawał się czuć nieco nieswojo przez brak rękawów, ale Merlin musiał przyznać, że wraz z jego długimi włosami stara kolczuga Percewala sprawiała, że wyglądał dość dziko. Obaj ledwo zerknęli na Merlina zanim skierowali swój wzrok na Artura.

- Panie – powitał Artura Leon, - ci dwaj mężczyźni twierdzą, że wiedzą coś o potworze.

Merlin obserwował jak Artur prostuje się na swoim siedzeniu, taksując obu wojowników wzrokiem. Sam i Dean nie zdradzali niczym, że są kimkolwiek poza zwykłymi najemnikami – i Merlin odetchnął z ulgą zrozumiawszy, że obaj są świetnymi kłamcami, tak jak mu przyrzekali.

Skłonili się tak jak ich uczył, ale nie klękali.

- Mówcie – rozkazał Artur. - Kim jesteście i co wiecie.

Wojownicy wymienili się spojrzeniami i Dean wystąpił. Puls Merlina przyspieszył. Między dwoma braćmi zdało mu się, że to Sam lepiej umiałby wysłowić się z uprzejmością.

- Królu Arturze, Królowo Ginewro – odezwał się Dean. - Mam na imię Dean a to mój młodszy brat Sam. - Merlin nie pytał wcześniej, ale teraz okazało się, że Dean był starszy i w związku z tym głową rodziny, co uprawniało go do tego, żeby mówił pierwszy. Merlin przemyślał na nowo ich osobowości w tym świetle – przez to legenda zaczęła wydawać się niemalże niepoważna.

- Sam i ja jesteśmy najemnikami i łowcami. Zarabiamy na życie polując na potwory – takie jak te, które atakują wasze królestwo. Przybyliśmy by oferować naszą pomoc.

- Mam rycerzy Kamelotu, najlepiej wytrenowanych wojowników i łowców na tych ziemiach – cóż wy dwaj moglibyście mi zaoferować? - spytał Artur. Merlin próbował złapać wzrok Deana, zakomunikować mu, że odpowiedź Króla była zwyczajnym blefem, i że Artur ucieszyłby się z pomocy.

- Oferujemy doświadczenie i wiedzę o wrogu – odezwał się zza brata Sam. - Od dzieciństwa polujemy na temu podobne stwory.

Artur skinął głową, myśląc.

- Co wiecie o tym, który atakuje Kamelot? - spytała Gwen odzywając się po raz pierwszy, siedząc obok Artura. - Czy przyszliście tu za nim?

- Słyszeliśmy doniesienia o śmierciach w Kamelocie – odparł Dean. - Brzmiały jakbyśmy... byli potrzebni.

- Czy wiecie jak nazywa się bestia? Nasze poszukiwania nie przyniosły rezultatów, nie znamy niczego co zostawia takie obrażenia – rzekł Artur i nieco zwrócił głowę do Merlina.

- Możemy, Panie – odparł Sam. - Możemy ją także zabić, jeśli zechcecie udostępnić nam do tego środki.

- A cóż to za środki? Złoto?

- Wikt i opierunek – odparł Dean, - dla mnie i mojego brata, dopóki nasza praca nie zostanie wykonana.

- Nie interesuje was zapłata?- zapytała z ciekawością Gwen.

- Nie potrzebujemy pieniędzy. - Sam pokręcił głową.

Zapadła cisza, Artur myślał. Merlin wiedział, że był zbyt zdesperowany by im odmówić; dziesięć osób zginęło w mniej dni.

- Wspaniale – odezwał się Artur i zwrócił się do George'a, który tego ranka służył możnym. - Przygotujcie pokój w Kwaterze Rycerzy, Sir Leonie, poinformuj swoich ludzi, że Dean i Sam będą uczestniczyli w radzie.

- Tak, Panie – Leon pokłonił się i opuścił salę.

- Zanim pozwolę wam odejść – Artur zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Deana i Sama, - musicie zdradzić mi jak nazywa się potwór, na którego polujemy.

- Zwie się wilkołakiem, wasza wysokość – odpowiedział Dean. - Zjadają one serca swoich ofiar.

- Rozumiem – rzekł Artur, - ale co z resztą?

- Resztą?

- Z innymi ofiarami, tymi, których serca nie zniknęły – wyjaśnił Artur.

- Wybacz mi... Panie – odezwał się Sam, a jego wzrok powędrował na moment do Merlina. Merlin przygryzł wargę, nie mógł zdradzić, że zna wojowników. - Nie wiedzieliśmy, że było coś więcej. Czy wolno mi spytać jakie obrażenia mają ofiary?

- Ich szyje są pogryzione jak gdyby przez wściekłą łasicę.

Merlin obserwował jak bracia wymieniają się spojrzeniami.

- Wampiry – orzekł Dean. - Panie, macie tu dwa różne rodzaje stworów.

- Wspaniale – powiedział sucho Artur. - I wy wiecie jak zabić te... wampiry... również?

- Tak, Panie – odpowiedział Sam.

- Bardzo dobrze, możecie odejść – rozkazał Artur, a potem rzucił do nikogo specjalnego – Odeskortujcie Sama i Deana do Kwatery Rycerzy.

Merlin wystąpił do przodu.

- Proszę za mną, panowie – powiedział. Obaj Sam i Dean skinęli głowami i jakoś tak dziwnie zaszurali nogami idąc do tyłu, a potem odwrócili się wreszcie i podążyli za Merlinem.

Sam rozglądał się uważnie gdy szli przez zamek, mijając strażników i innych służących, zapamiętując drogę z sali tronowej do Kwatery Rycerzy, wyjścia na zewnątrz i ile straży przy nich stało.

- Mówisz, że ile lat ma Artur? - spytał Dean. - Wyglądał jakby ledwo wchodził w dorosłość.

- Dean – ostrzegł Sam patrząc się na plecy Merlina. - Pomyśl. Ile wynosi tutaj średnia długość życia?

- Hej Gajusz to stary facet... tak tylko mówię... Artur to dzieciak, stary-

- Artur to wspaniały król. – Merlin odwrócił się do nich z ostrzegawczą nutą w głosie. Sam wykonał gest jakby się z nim zgadzał.

- No tak, ale serio, Merlin – ile on ma lat? Ile ty masz lat? - naciskał Dean.

- Dean- - zaczął Sam, ale Merlin mu przerwał.

- Ile ty miałeś lat, kiedy wasz ojciec zmarł? - zapytał w zamian. - Ile lat miał Sam? Artura całe życie przygotowywano do tej roli, tak samo jak was.

Dean uniósł dłonie defensywnie.

- No dobra, pojąłem. Wszystkie historie mówią, że świetny z niego gość. Tylko wyobrażałem go sobie nieco starszego.

Merlin odwrócił się z powrotem, prowadząc ich długim korytarzem o wielu drzwiach.

- To są Kwatery Rycerzy – wyjaśniał. - Wasza izba jest między izbami Sir Leona oraz Sir Gowena. Jedne drzwi były uchylone i tam poprowadził ich Merlin. Służący, którego Artur wysłał z sali tronowej był tam i instruował troje innych gdzie wstawić drugie łóżko.

- Witam! - przywitał się Merlin. - Dzięki, George.

George wyglądał na podirytowanego, ale reszta służących odpowiedziała Merlinowi promiennymi uśmiechami.

- Jeśli to już wszystko... - odezwał się Geroge.

- Tak, dziękuję – odparł Merlin. - Pomogę naszym gościom się tu zadomowić, więc możemy się zamieńmy, możesz iść poopiekować się Jego Królewską Durnowatością dopóki nie zakończy audiencji.

George rzucił mu złe spojrzenie i bez słowa wyszedł. Inni służący pokręcili głowami.

- Sam, Dean - powiedział Merlin. - Chciałbym, żebyście poznali Mery, Petera i Calluma. Są przydzieleni Kwaterom Rycerskim. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, możecie ich o to poprosić. - Wszyscy albo się skłonili, albo dygnęli.

- Uh, cześć – powiedział Sam.

- I dzięki... na przyszłość, chyba – odezwał się obok niego Dean.

- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie – Mary uśmiechnęła się do Deana... a Dean odpowiedział uśmiechem. Sam przewrócił oczami. Deanowi nigdy nie zajmowało to długo.

- Dzięki, że przygotowaliście drugie łóżko – powiedział Merlin. - Zostawcie pościel; ja się tym zajmę. Możecie wracać do swoich zajęć. - Służący obdarzyli Merlina pełnymi wdzięczności uśmiechami i wyszli.

Merlin zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie z niepewnym uśmiechem.

- Jeszcze czegoś zapomniałeś nam powiedzieć? - Dean był wyraźnie poirytowany. - Ktoś widział jakiegoś zmarłego? Chmury czarnego dymu? Niewidzialne psy?

- Uh, nie - odpowiedział Merlin. - Są tylko... uh, ci, którym brakuje serc i ci z pogryzionymi szyjami.

- No dobra, więc wilkołaki i wampiry – podsumował Sam. - Nie ma sprawy. Będziemy się tylko musieli zorientować którzy to ludzie.

- Kiedy macie następną pełnię księżyca? - spytał Dean.

Merlin odliczył na palcach.

- Za dwa dni?

- Okej, to nie daje nam zbyt dużo czasu w kwestii wilkołaka, no a jeśli bardziej skupimy się na nim to da wampirowi więcej czasu na powiększenie rodziny... - Dean spojrzał na Sama.

- Dziel i zwyciężaj?

- Najpierw sprawdźmy otoczenie. - Obaj odwrócili się do Merlina, który patrzył na nich niespokojnie.

- Czy ktoś przychodził ostatni do Gajusza z ugryzieniami? - spytał Dean.

- Nie tak żebym wiedział, ale mogę zapytać-

- Dobra, będziesz musiał nas zabrać do domów ofiar – dodał Sam.

- Nie mogę.

- To znajdź kogoś, kto będzie mógł – odparł Dean. - Im dłużej czekamy tym więcej ofiar ryzykujemy.

- Nie, znaczy najpierw będziecie musieli spotkać się z Królem i innymi rycerzami na radzie – wyjaśnił Merlin. - Artur oczekuje, że będziecie współpracować z rycerzami.

- Nie, my pracujemy solo – sprzeciwił się Dean. - Nie mogę brać odpowiedzialności za garstkę zielonych, którzy nie mają pojęcia z czym się mierzą.

- Są najlepszymi rycerzami w tych stronach! Raczej wiedzą jak nie dać się zabić – powiedział Merlin, a potem Sam patrzył jak jego oczy rozszerzają się. - Nie... nie używacie magii, żeby zabijać potwory, prawda?

- Nie – odparł Sam. Merlin odetchnął z ulgą. - Słuchaj – ciągnął ze spokojem Sam, żeby przygasić gniew Deana. - Porozmawiamy z Arturem – Dean i ja polowaliśmy na te rzeczy całe nasze życia. Jestem pewny, że damy radę przekonać Artura, żeby po prostu dał nam robić swoje i nikt inny nie będzie musiał się narażać.

Merlin nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale Dean wydawał się ugłaskany. Sam zaczął planować zastanawiając się, czy będą mogli łazić swobodnie, czy cały czas będą mieli nadzór podczas pobytu w Kamelocie. Może mogliby się wykraść w momencie nieuwagi i zrobić swoje. Z drugiej strony towarzystwo rycerzy zapewne ośmieliłoby ludzi do szczerego odpowiadania na pytania.

Sam obserwował jak Merlin ściele drugie łóżko z łatwością pochodzącą z wprawy. Musiał przypomnieć sobie, że to był legendarny Merlin – a przynajmniej jego wersja – ścielący łóżko.

- No więc – odezwał się Dean. - Rycerze Kamelotu...

- Tak? - dopytał Merlin.

- Znam chyba tylko Lancelota – przyznał Dean spoglądając na Sama, pytając bez słów, czy zna jakichś innych. Sam wzruszył ramionami. Przecież nie spodziewał się, że zostaną przyzwani do Kamelotu – inaczej by się przygotował. Merlin jednakże zamarł zupełnie.

- Znacie... - powiedział patrząc na nich szeroko rozwartymi oczami. - Znacie Lancelota?

- No tak – odparł Dean z uśmiechem. - Dzielny Sir Lancelot. Jest tutaj? Moglibyśmy go spotkać?

- Jest... on nie żyje – odparł Merlin, spoglądając na wpół zaścielone łóżko. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziecie o nim wspominać przy reszcie.

- Przykro mi – zaoferował Sam, bo po wyrazie twarzy Merlin musiał lubić tamtego gościa.

- Właśnie, przykro nam to słyszeć – dorzucił się Dean. - Jak umarł?

Merlin przełknął i Sam zapragnął kopnąć brata za to, że tak się czepnął tego tematu.

- Poświęcił się by uratować królestwo – Merlin skupił się na ścieleniu, wyjaśniając cicho. - Ale to nie... Wrócił, ale to nie był on. Lancelot był jedynym człowiekiem, poza Gajuszem, który wiedział o mojej magii, ale kiedy wrócił nie wiedział - no i... Tak naprawdę to było coś zwanego Cieniem. I to... zrobiło coś z charakterem Lancelota i teraz ludzie pamiętają to jakby to był on, a ja nie mogę im wyjaśnić bez zdradzania się.

- Królowa? - Sam musiał spytać.

Głowa Merlina poderwała się.

- Jak możesz wiedzieć-

- Powiedzieliśmy ci... tam skąd pochodzimy jesteś częścią historii – wyjaśnił Sam. - Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu – Lancelot i Ginewra i to jak... cóż, zależy od tego kto opowiada tę historię, albo to zupełnie niszczy Króla, albo prawie.

- Co jeszcze mówią te opowieści? - spytał Merlin.

- Że jesteś starym facetem – odparł Dean. - Długa broda... prawdziwy czarodziej, wiesz?

- A czy któraś mówi o Albionie? Czy Artur kiedyś realizuje swoje marzenie? - dopytywał Marlin.

- Ta, tak, tak mi się zdaje – powiedział Dean. - Znaczy, jest legendą, co nie? Musiał zrobić coś dobrego, żeby nią zostać.

Merlin uśmiechnął się i Sam pomyślał sobie, że było w nim tyle szczęście jakby Dean właśnie powiedział, że ziszczą się wszystkie jego marzenia. Jednakże było też w tym lubiącym wygłupy dzieciaku jakieś zmęczenie, które sprawiało, że już teraz wyglądał jak starzec, który przeżył całe życie.

- Co jeszcze tam było? - zapytał Dean, zwracając się do Sama. - Wiem, że coś o śmierci Artura – jakaś kobieta zabrała go dokądś albo co.

- Co? - Szczęście wyparowało z twarzy Merlina .

- Dean – powiedział Sam. - Nie sądzę... Merlin, przykro mi, ale nie sądzę, że powinniśmy opowiadać ci takie rzeczy. Ty... Kamelot... w naszym świecie jesteście tylko legendami, które mogą nie mieć wiele wspólnego z tym co się ty dzieje. Widzisz, już są trochę niezgodne, bo nie jesteś stary – więc nie martw się, dobrze? Jestem pewny, że Arturowi nic nie będzie. Ma ciebie, prawda?

- Może masz rację – powiedział Merlin. - Ale czasem jestem starym człowiekiem. Kiedy muszę użyć magii otwarcie stosuję zaklęcie postarzające, żeby Artur mnie nie rozpoznał i potem uciekam zanim mnie zabiją i zmieniam się z powrotem.

- W ogóle jak to możliwe, że magia jest zakazana? - dopytywał Sam chcąc utrzymać Merlina od zadawania pytań, na które on i brat nie mieli jak odpowiedzieć. Dean był zajęty marszczeniem brwi w kierunku Merlina, Sam wiedział o czym myślał.

- Uter, ojciec Artura, zakazał jej po śmierci matki Artura - wyjaśnił Merlin powracając do ścielenia łóżka. - Nie mogli mieć dzieci, więc on ułożył się z wiedźmą, żeby mieć syna. Tylko że magia nie może dać życia nie zabierając jednego w zamian – trzeba zachować równowagę. Nie wyjaśniła tego Uterowi, a kiedy matka Artura zmarła tuż po jego narodzinach, Uther oskarżył magię no i... cóż, zabił wszystkich magów i ludzi związanych z nimi w tych stronach.

- Na serio? - spytał Dean. - Ale to była jego wina! Co za epicki frajer-

- Ale Utera już nie ma, a Artur zachował to prawo? - przerwał mu Sam.

- Cóż, no tak, powiedziano mu tylko tyle, że magia spowodowała śmierć jego matki – a zawsze jak jakąś widział w użyciu używano jej po to, żeby zaatakować jego lub królestwo – wyjaśnił Merlin. - Ale Artur nie jest swoim ojcem i wiem, że pewnego dnia zmieni to prawo i zaakceptuje magię. Muszę tylko... upewnić się, że dożyje tego dnia.

- Dlaczego nie powiesz mu po prostu, że to wina jego ojca? - spytał Dean.

- Bo już mu powiedziałem, że prawda to kłamstwo. - Merlin skrzywił się. Sam i Dean obaj wlepili w niego identyczne spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania. - Musiałem. - Merlin gestami prosił o zrozumienie. - Kiedy usłyszał jak było naprawdę Artur tak się zdenerwował, że chciał zabić ojca. Gdyby to zrobił musiałby żyć tak ze sobą już do końca.

- Na serio? - spytał znowu Dean. - Jego ojciec brzmi jak dupek. Artur zrobiłby tym wszystkim przysługę.

- A ty zabiłbyś swoją matkę? - zapytał Merlin.

- Co? - wykrztusił Sam, a Dean obok niego zamarł.

- No, w końcu wymieniła przeznaczenie syna za ukochanego – wyjaśnił Merlin. - Gdyby żyła, zabiłbyś ją za zdradę?

Kompletnie skołowany Sam przyglądał się jak Dean wystrzelił i złapał Merlina za kurtkę, przyciskając go do ściany.

- Nie mów o rzeczach, o których nic nie wiesz – warknął mu w twarz.

- Dean! - krzyknął Sam gdy oczy Merlina rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, Panie – Merlin wzdrygnął się. - Ja... oczywiście, musiałem się pomylić.

- Puść go – zakomenderował nagle głos od wejścia. Sam odwrócił się, instynktownie sięgając po pistolet, zamiast tego dotykając rękojeści pożyczonego miecza. Rycerz przy drzwiach dalej sięgnął do swojego miecza. - Ty, nie ruszaj się, albo będziecie mieli kłopoty. A ty, odsuń się od Merlina.

Dean puścił Merlina jakby i tak zamierał to zrobić. Uniósł dłonie.

- Merlin – powiedział rycerz, - mamy powiedzieć o tym Królowi?

- Nie, jeśli chcesz, żebym trafił w dyby, Gowenie – odparł Merlin. - Obawiam się, że to ja jestem tutaj winny. Obraziłem matkę tego pana.

Gowen uniósł brwi, wciąż nie opuszczając miecza.

- A dlaczego obraziłeś matkę tego pana? - spytał.

- Uwierz mi, że nie takie było moje zamierzenie. To zwyczajne nieporozumienie. - Merlin zwrócił się do Deana i skłonił głowę. - Błagam o wybaczenie, Panie, twoje i brata. Nie chciałem was urazić. Pewien jestem, że wasza matka była wspaniałą kobietą, która kochała was i była szczerze kochana w zamian.

- Przyjmujemy przeprosiny – odezwał się Sam. Dean milczał. - Dean...

- Tak – poparł go Dean. - I, uh, przepraszam za... - machnął ręką na pierś Merlina i ścianę.

- Świetnie, nie chciałbym zaczynać od złej strony, bo słyszałem, że mamy razem pracować. - Gowen uśmiechnął się i schował miecz do pochwy. - Przyszedłem zabrać was na zebranie rady. Teraz będziemy troszkę spóźnieni, ale nic nie szkodzi, zwalimy na Merlina.

Z tymi słowy Gowen podszedł do Merlina i objął jego ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie i mierzwiąc mu włosy drugą ręką.

- Hej! - krzyknął Merlin wiercąc się – ale chichotał z utajonego pod oburzeniem rozbawienia.

**/txtbreak/**

**Cześć! Dawno nic się tu nie działo, co? Przepraszam, zwalam na niedostępność internetu ;) Teraz postaram się dodawać rozdziały częściej, nareszcie w domu. ;)**

*** Postanowiłam, że zamiast serialowego **Gawain **wstawię **Gowen** bo tak nazywał się ten rycerz w legendzie arturiańskiej w polskim wydaniu. Mogę zmienić, jeśli komuś bardzo to przeszkadza, ale jako entuzjastka pozwoliłam sobie na tę zmianę.**


	3. Chapter 3

- To należycie do szlachetnie urodzonych? - zapytał Gowen gdy pokonywali korytarz za korytarzem, idąc obok siebie, z Merlinem i Samem z przodu.

- Nah - rzucił na to Dean. - Jesteśmy zwykłymi... uh, najemnikami.

- Skąd jesteście? Wysławiasz się w nieznany mi sposób – a zwiedziłem wszystkie krainy Albionu.

- Oh, dużo podróżowaliśmy w dzieciństwie.

- No tak, ale-

- A ty? - przerwał mu Dean. - Urodziłeś się w Kamelocie?

- Nie, gdzie indziej.

- To jak tu trafiłeś?

- Spotkałem Merlina podczas karczemnej bijatyki – Gowen uśmiechnął się szeroko, czule waląc Merlina w ramię i przerywając tym samym rozmowę jego i Sama na temat tego jak Artur prowadził spotkania rady. - Przypadkowo uratowałem królewski tył Artura – no a potem jedno poszło za drugim i nagle już przysięgam wierność Arturowi i Kamelotowi i szturmuję zamek. Czego ja nie robię dla Merlina, powiadam ci – zanim go spotkałem przysięgałem, że do śmierci nigdy nie będę służył żadnemu królowi.

- Ucisz się. - Merlin przewrócił oczami. - Uwielbiasz bycie rycerzem i zrobiłeś to dla Artura, a nie dla mnie.

- Jasne – Gowen mrugnął.

Potężne drzwi u stóp schodów otwarte zostały przez strażników gdy się zbliżyli. Dean próbował zatrzymać swoją szczękę zanim uderzyła o posadzkę gdy na wejściu zastali Artura i rycerzy Kamelotu usadzonych woków gigantycznego okrągłego stołu. Zerknęli na siebie z Samem i Dean widział, że ten jest równie podniecony.

- Nareszcie – odezwał się Artur. - Zasiądźcie, proszę i możemy zaczynać. - Trzy wolne miejsca czekały przy stole i Dean ledwo powstrzymywał uśmiech na myśl o tym, że razem z Samem będą _siedzieli_ wokół _okrągłego stołu_ razem z _Królem Arturem_.

- Daruj, Panie – powiedział Gowen. - Nasze spóźnienie jest oczywiście całkowicie winą Merlina.

- Oczywiście – westchnął Artur patrząc na Merlina z dezaprobatą. Zajęło to chwilkę zanim Dean ogarnął dlaczego Merlin poszedł stanąć za Arturem, a nie usiadł. Dean musiał przypomnieć sobie, że ten Merlin był służącym, a nie szanowanym doradcą, a służącym najwyraźniej nie przysługiwały krzesła.

- Rycerze, oto są najemnicy, oferujący swoją pomoc, bracia Dean i Sam. - Artur wskazał każdego gestem przedstawiając ich. - Twierdzą, że polowali na stwory takie, jak te nękające Kamelot. Będą mieszkać w Kwaterach Rycerzy do czasu gdy potwory zostaną unicestwione. Oczekuję, że powitacie ich w sposób godny rycerzy Kamelotu. Dean, Sam, powiedzcie, proszę, wszystkim co wiecie o stworzeniach terroryzujących moje królestwo.

- Tak, no- - zaczął Dean.

- Wstawaj – syknął na niego Sam, dźgając go łokciem w bok. Dean spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale wstał. Gdy to uczynił, Król usiadł.

- Tak... - zaczął znowu Dean. - Są dwa różne rodzaje stworzeń, które mordują waszą ludność. Jedno to wilkołak. We dnie wilkołaki przyjmują ludzką postać, ale w noce najbliższe pełni zmieniają się w wilko-podobne monstra zjadające serca tych, których zabiją. Drugim typem stworzeń są wampiry. Wampiry także wyglądają jak ludzie, ale mają drugi zestaw zębów ukryty w dziąsłach. Żywią się wysysając krew swoich ofiar, zazwyczaj gryząc ich szyje. Nie lubią słońca, więc są najbardziej aktywne nocą.

- Nigdy nie słyszałem o takich stworach – oznajmił Artur.

- Nie są- - zaczął Sam, urwał by wstać i kontynuował – Nie są naturalne dla tego świata, Panie.

- Więc jak tu trafiły? - spytał Artur.

- Uh, - wyartykułował Dean, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie patrzeć na Merlina. - Zostały przyzwane tu za pomocą magii.

- Morgana? - spytał Artur i Dean ujrzał jak wszyscy rycerze się spinają.

- Kt- - zaczął pytać Dean, ale Sam znowu dziabnął go łokciem, patrząc na niego złym wzrokiem, który jasno mówił „patrz na Merlina, debilu". Merlin patrzył się na Deana wielkimi oczami i powolutku kręcił głową.

- Uh, nie, Wasza Wysokość – odparł Dean, trzymając się historii, którą dał im Merlin. - To był inny czarownik. Zabiliśmy go, ale niestety dopiero po tym jak przyzwał potwory.

- Morgana wciąż może być w to zamieszana – oświadczył Artur i zwrócił się do starszych rycerzy zgromadzonych wokół stołu. - Sir Glynie, chcę wiedzieć czy ktokolwiek słyszał o ostatnim miejscu pobytu Morgany. Zabierz ludzi na patrol do okolicznych wiosek i popytajcie dyskretnie – nie noście barw Kamelotu. Zdajcie raport Sir Leonowi kiedy wrócicie.

- Tak jest, Panie – odparł Sir Glyn.

- A teraz, Dean, Sam, jak mamy odnaleźć te potwory? - zapytał Artur.

- Sam i ja musimy popytać ludzi mieszkających w okolicy, w której morderstwa zostały popełnione – powiedział Dean. - Pierwotne stwory powinno być łatwo znaleźć, bo muszą być nowe w mieście. Byłoby łatwiej gdybyśmy mieli mapę miejsc, w których znaleziono ciała. Będzie trudniej jeśli zaczęły się już pomnażać – ale Sam i ja radziliśmy sobie już i z takimi sytuacjami. A jak już je znajdziemy-

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że się pomnażają? Nie mogą wszak rozmnażać się tak szybko – przerwał mu Artur.

- Uh, to nie tak- - zaczął Sam i Dean musiał przygryźć wargę, by nie roześmiać się na widok jego rumieńca.

- Pomnażają się zamieniając ludzi w potwory – wyjaśnił. - Każdy ugryziony przez wilkołaka staje się wilkołakiem. Z wampirami – jeśli przełknie się wampirzą krew, zostaje się wampirem.

- Któż uczyniłby coś takiego? - zapytał zupełnie odrzucony Artur.

- Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto zrobiłby to z własnej woli – odrzekł Dean. - Wampiry są nadnaturalnie silne i działają dość przymusowo. Jeśli wampir zdecyduje się kogoś zmienić niedużo można zrobić, żeby go powstrzymać.

- Rozumiem – odparł Artur.

- Więc im szybciej stąd wyjdziemy i pójdziemy szukać, tym lepiej – zakończył Dean.

- Oh, i będziemy potrzebowali srebra – dodał Sam.

Artur zmarszczył brwi.

- Sądziłem, że trzeba wam jedynie wiktu i opierunku - rzekł zimno. - Mieliście odmianę?

- Nie! - wycofał się Sam. - Nie, uh, nie srebro... uh, do... uh, kupowania rzeczy...

- Potrzebujemy srebra na broń – powiedział Dean. - Miecze wystarczą na wampiry. Na wampiry wystarczy odciąć im głowy, ale wilkołaka zabić da się tylko strzelając- uh, przebijając im serca srebrem. Zazwyczaj używamy, um... kusz ze srebrnymi grotami bełtów. Ale nie, uh, nie mamy żadnych... w tej chwili.

- Właśnie – Artur rzucił wyzywająco. - Twierdzicie, że polowaliście już wcześniej na te stwory; że przybyliście do Kamelotu specjalnie by oferować nam swoje umiejętności; nie macie jednak potrzebnych do tego narzędzi?

- Uh, my, um... - jąkał się Dean i spojrzał ku Samowi, który wzruszył ramionami. - Niezręcznie... um, widzicie, to dość wstydliwe...

- Pozwól, że zgadnę – odezwał się nagle Merlin. - Bandyci? W lesie Ascetir?

- Skąd wiedziałeś? - spytał Sam, wybornie grając.

- Wspominaliście, że podróżowaliście tamtędy kiedy prowadziłem was do waszej komnaty. No i nikt nie lubi przyznawać się, że został pokonany przez bandytów.

- Hej, wcale nie zostaliśmy pokonani! - odparł Dean. - Siedźże cicho.

- Panowie, proszę – przerwał im wpół słowa Artur. - Merlin, nie odzywaj się, chyba że pytany.

- Wybacz mi, Panie – odrzekł Merlin wcale nie wyglądając na skarconego, bo ukrywał uśmiech.

- Wykradli nasze rzeczy gdy spaliśmy, Panie – zaimprowizował Sam. - Planowaliśmy podążyć ich tropem i odzyskać naszą własność, ale doszły do nas wieści, że w Kamelocie są potwory i poczuliśmy, że musimy przybyć tu bez zwłoki. Żywiliśmy jednak nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie udostępnić nam niezbędną broń. Zwrócimy ją gdy zabijemy potwory i upewnimy się co do bezpieczeństwa twoich poddanych. Masz nasze słowo.

- Dobrze więc – rzekł Artur. - Sir Percewalu, zamów u mistrza metalurga srebrne groty do bełtów. - Rzucił Samowi pytające spojrzenie. - Srebrne sztylety także wystarczą by uśmiercić monstra?

- Trzeba by zbliżyć się na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość, żeby móc dźgnąć w serce, ale tak.

- Dobrze, od tej chwili każdy rycerz znajdujący się w posiadaniu srebrnego noża ma go mieć przy sobie o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

- Tak jest, Panie – odpowiedziało kilku rycerzy, a duża część pozostałych pokiwała głowami. - A ty, Sir Leonie, przekaż, proszę, Samowi i Deanowi gdzie znaleziono ciała.

- Super – odezwał się Dean. - To jeśli to już wszystko – Sam i ja zaczniemy podpytywać ludzi, zobaczymy czy uda nam się znaleźć jakieś potwory do odstrzału.

- Będziecie mogli odejść dopiero kiedy ja wam na to pozwolę – przerwał mu ostro Artur. - To ja jestem Królem.

- Oczywiście – kajał się Dean. - Oczywiście, wybacz, Panie... zazwyczaj nie... uh, nie jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do... Królów.

- Dobry Panie, jesteś niczym Gowen i Merlin w jednej osobie – wymamrotał Artur. Potem urwał i kontynuował już mocniejszym głosem. - Nie pozwolę wam wypytywać mieszkańców mojego królestwa bez nadzoru. Nie znam was – a mieliśmy tu już szarlatańskich łowców wiedźm i nie pozwolę, żeby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła.

- Z całym szacunkiem, Panie – wyartykułował z irytacją Dean – Sam i ja zwykliśmy pracować tylko we dwóch. Jak wmaszerujemy do miasta w towarzystwie gromady facetów w czerwonych pelerynkach to wszystkie potwory się pochowają i będzie nam znacznie trudniej je dostać.

- Z całym szacunkiem, Dean – Artur odpowiedział wściekłym spojrzeniem – nie jestem głupcem. Sir Gowen oraz Merlin będą wam towarzyszyć, a w trakcie tego zadania nie będą mieli na sobie czerwonych peleryn. I nie wiem czym jest „facet", ale jeśli obrażasz moich rycerzy to pozwól, że przypomnę ci, że w tej chwili to ty jesteś zdany na łaskę moich ludzi, a nie ja na twoją.

- Wybacz nam, Panie – odezwał się szybko Sam. - Nie chcieliśmy nikogo urazić. Będziemy wdzięczni za pomoc Merlina i Sir Gowena.

- Facet to nie jest forma obraźliwa – dodał Dean.

- Zamknij się, Dean – syknął na niego Sam, - zanim wyjedziesz z czymś jeszcze gorszym.

- Ale to nie jest obraźliwe – bąknął Dean patrząc wokół stołu. - Naprawdę szanuję tych facetów... Znaczy mężczyzn – szanuję tych mężczyzn.

Zarówna Sam jak i Merlin masowali czoła, ale Gowen otwarcie uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, więc Dean stwierdził, że wszystko gra.

Merlin odetchnął z ulgą gdy zgromadzenie zajęło się innymi sprawami. Zadecydowano, że Artur spotka się ponownie z braćmi oraz z rycerzami po kolacji by poznać wyniki ich misji oraz by zdecydować, czy zapolować na stwory tej nocy, czy potrzebne będzie więcej przygotowań.

To oznaczało, że Merlin spędzi popołudnie w dolnym mieście z Samem, Deanem i Gowenem. Napisał już przemówienie Artura na spotkanie z Cechem Tkaczy, które odbywało się w tym samym czasie, a Artur wcale go tam nie potrzebował. Merlin planował spędzić ten czas na zrobienie Królewskiego prania i wyczyszczenie jego zbroi, ale teraz będzie to musiało zaczekać.

Jeśli zapolowaliby tego wieczoru to Artur uparłby się, żeby samemu rzucić się w niebezpieczeństwo – co znaczyło, że Merlin musiałby towarzyszyć jego ludziom by upewnić się co do jego bezpieczeństwa. Niewątpliwie potwór, który potrafi przenieść zły urok jednym ugryzieniem to nie przeciwnik, z którym Artur mógłby zmierzyć się jeden na jednego. Merlin nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Ujadającej Bestii i jak mało brakowało, żeby wszystko skończyło się śmiercią Artura.

Po zakończeniu spotkania Artur skinięciem nakazał Gowenowi i Merlinowi by zostali jeszcze w pomieszczeniu, gdy Elyan oferował Samowi i Deanowi, że pokaże im, w której sali spożywa się posiłki, żeby zjedli coś zanim pójdą do miasta.

- Twoja mowa dla Cechu Tkaczy jest na twoim biurku, Panie – powiedział Merlin. - Jest krótka i z łatwością powinieneś spamiętać ją podczas lunchu. Jeśli chcesz mogę poprosić George'a by ci towarzyszył, ale to spotkanie nie powinno być zbyt wymagające – w zasadzie niepokoją się jedynie sytuacją na szlakach handlowych z Mercji i jak może ona wpłynąć na ceny towarów tu, w Kamelocie. Musisz ich tylko zapewnić, że-

- Tak, Merlinie, pewien jestem, że wszystko jest w mowie, jak zawsze – przerwał mu Artur. - Nie ma potrzeby nasyłać na mnie George'a. Poradzę sobie z jednym spotkaniem samodzielnie.

- Tak, oczywiście, Panie – odparł Merlin.

- Ważniejsi od Cechu Tkaczy są ci dwaj najemnicy – kontynuował Artur. - Chcę, żebyście ty i Gowen bardzo uważnie się im przyglądali. Upewnijcie się, że są tymi, za których się podają. Nie pozwolę, żeby kolejny łowca wiedźm torturował i mordował moich ludzi na podstawie fałszywych oskarżeń – ani na to, by w tych murach kręcili się kolejni szpiedzy Morgany.

- Tak jest, Panie – odparł kiwając głową Gowen.

- Tak, Panie – zgodził się Merlin. - Ale spędziłem już z nimi trochę czasu i mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ma powodu wątpić w to, że chcą jedynie pomóc – dowiedli także, że mają odpowiednią wiedzę.

- Jakkolwiek wiedzę mają, ale wciąż muszą zdobyć moje zaufanie – rzekł Artur. - A skoro nie mogę towarzyszyć im samodzielnie, ufam, że wy dwaj będziecie moimi oczami i uszami. Zrozumiano?

- Oczywiście. – Merlin kiwnął głową.

- Świetnie, możecie odejść. - Artur machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi.

Gowen odszedł, ale Merlin nie poruszył się.

- Merlinie? - spytał Artur unosząc brwi.

- Miałem zaserwować ci lunch, Arturze.

- Oh. Nie, powinieneś dołączyć do Gowena i naszych gości. Clarissa może usługiwać mi podczas lunchu. Nieźle poradziła sobie dziś rano kiedy się spóźniłeś.

Merlin przewrócił oczami.

- Tylko upewnij się, że masz na sobie tę niebieską, tkaną koszulę zanim zobaczysz się z Tkaczami.

- Niebieską koszulę? - jęknął Artur. - Ale ja jej nie cierpię! Dlaczego muszę zakładać to tkane okropieństwo?

- Bo to Cech _Tkaczy_, i zrobili ją specjalnie dla ciebie w zeszłym roku, Arturze. - Merlin spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. - Nie chcemy, żeby tkacze uznali, że jesteś niewdzięczny, prawda?

- Prawda. - Artur wydął wargi.

- Wiecie – odezwał się Elyan gdy odbierali talerze z jedzeniem od surowo wyglądającej kobiety, - przypominacie mi nieco tych braci z legend.

- Legend? - zapytał Sam z wymuszoną niewinnością w głosie.

- Tak, musicie je znać – dwóch braci walczących ze złymi duchami, których oddanie wobec siebie nawzajem pokonuje wszystkie przeciwności – to klasyk!

Dean rozkasłał się.

- Wybacz, musiałem coś źle połknąć.

- Chyba wiele ludzi wam to mówi. – Elyan wzruszył ramionami, gdy znaleźli wreszcie pusty stół w sali jadalnej.

- Uh, zdarza się – odparł Sam. Z jednej strony bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się więcej na temat tych historii, ale jeśli ktokolwiek nabrał podejrzeń co do pochodzenia jego i Deana, to konsekwencje spadłyby na Merlina. Na wszelki wypadek zmienił więc temat. - A więc podoba ci się życie rycerza Kamelotu?

- No jasne – odparł Elyan. - Utrzymuje mnie z dala od kłopotów, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Gwen.

- Królowa? - dopytał Dean. - To twoja przyjaciółka?

- Moja siostra. - Elyan uśmiechnął się. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że zajdzie wyżej ode mnie, no ale Artur nie jest w moim typie – dodał, śmiejąc się.

- Ach tak - uśmiechnął się Sam.

Właśnie wtedy Gowen dotarł do ich stołu, stawiając swoją miskę gulaszu ze stukiem.

- Wyjdziemy po lunchu – oznajmił. - Musimy tylko poczekać, aż Merlin skończy usługiwać jego Królewskiej Wysokości.

Sam skinął głową, zauważając sarkazm, z jakim Gowen wypowiedział tytuł Artura.

- Albo i nie – odezwał się Elyan, wskazując brodą drzwi. Cała trójka odwróciła się by zobaczyć jak Merlin obok kilku rycerzy wchodzi do sali.

- A to dopiero niecodzienny widok – rzekł Gowen.

Obserwowali jak Merlin złapał bułkę i podszedł do stanowiska kucharki.

- Hej! Uciekaj stąd! To jest jedzenie dla rycerzy! - krzyknęła waląc Merlina po ręce chochlą, przez co jego pusta miska wylądowała ze stukiem na stole. Merlin skrzywił się, ale większość rycerzy tylko się roześmiała.

- Ale Artur powiedział-

- Uważaj na słowa, chłopcze, i odłóż tę bułkę! - krzyknęła kucharka znowu unosząc chochlę. Merlin uciekł.

- I tak nie chcę twojego obrzydliwego gulaszu – odkrzyknął. Gowen roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- Merlin! - zawołał go. - Czyżby Księżniczka uznała, że nie musisz jej dziś towarzyszyć?

Merlin uśmiechnął się siadając na ławie obok niego.

- Na razie – odparł. - Będę się jakoś musiał odwdzięczyć Clarissie – jest służką Gwen, a nie Artura, a usługiwała mu też rano, kiedy spóźniłem się ze śniadaniem. To niesprawiedliwe wobec niej, ale chciał się upewnić, że nic nie opóźni naszego wyjścia do miasta. Tak więc jak już skończycie wszyscy jeść to możemy ruszać.

Merlin odgryzł kawał swojej bułki, zerkając ze złością na kobietę rozdającą posiłki.

- Zdaje się, że kucharka nie przepada za tobą – rzekł Dean.

- Jest trollicą – wymruczał Merlin.

- No z tym się zgodzę – powiedział Gowen, odkładając łyżkę do miski. - Chyba nie dam rady dokończyć tego paskudztwa.

Sam zmarszczył brwi – może po prostu był bardzo głodny, ale nie uważał, żeby gulasz był taki znowu zły – trochę nijaki i może odrobinę przesolony, ale nie można powiedzieć, żeby nie dało się go zjeść. Dean już skończył swoją porcję.

- Więc dzisiaj wyjątkowo źle smakuje? - spytał Merlin.

- Nie wierzysz? - Gowen podsunął mu swoją miskę. - Sam spróbuj.

Merlin wziął do ust pełną łyżkę.

- Uch, tak, potworność.

- Mówiłem – powiedział Gowen. - No cóż, panowie, spotkamy się pod bramą. Muszę się przebrać, żeby ta peleryna nie przyciągała zbyt dużo uwagi. - Mrugnął do Deana.

Gdy tylko Gowen sobie poszedł, Elyan zaczął opowiadać zabawną historię o tym jak to raz Gowen nie miał czym zapłacić w karczmie i Sam śmiał się szczerze do końca posiłku. Kiedy wstawali, zauważył, że Merlin nie pozostawił ani śladu gulaszu w misce.

**/txtbreak/**

**Hej! Darujcie wszystkie błędy, nie mam nikogo do sprawdzania i czasem coś mi umyka, choć staram się edytować jak najlepiej. Jak tam nowy rok szkolny? Dla mnie to maturalny, więc nie obiecuję, że dam radę dodawać rozdziały regularnie, jeśli ktoś to czyta...**


	4. Chapter 4

Już mieli wyruszać, kiedy Sir Leon obdarzył jeszcze ich prymitywną mapą Kamelotu z zaznaczonymi miejscami, w których odnalezione zostały ciała ofiar.

- Huh, nie zauważyłem żadnego wzorca – przyznał Merlin gdy rozłożyli ją na stole.

- Wilkołacze ofiary wszystkie były niedaleko centrum miasta. – Dean machnął ręką nad pergaminem. - Ale wampirze głównie na obrzeżach – znaczy, że nieźle się dziś nachodzimy, żeby porozmawiać ze wszystkimi.

Przesłuchiwanie ludzi w Kamelocie było doświadczeniem zupełnie innym niż przesłuchiwanie ich w choćby i najmniejszym miasteczku w ich rodzimym kraju. Ludzie gnieździli się ze sobą w zdezelowanych domkach szeregowych i znali wszelkie szczegóły z życia sąsiadów. Żadnej telewizji, żadnego dojazdu do miejsca pracy, żadnych wielkich trawników, które odseparowałyby okna od ulicy. Sam musiał przyznać, że bez Merlina i Gowena on i Dean byliby traktowani z podejrzliwością i pewnie niewiele by się dowiedzieli. Jednakże Merlin wraz z Gowenem zdawali się potrafić oczarować wszystkich tak, by wydobyć od nich zarówno zaproszenie do środka, jak i zeznania.

Merlin wyjaśniał miękko, że Król był zatroskany sytuacją ludzi w mieście i bardzo chciał pojawić się osobiście i z nimi porozmawiać, ale jego napięty grafik na to nie zezwalał, tak więc Merlin był tam by sprawdzić co i jak i po powrocie zdać raport. Udzieliwszy tego wyjaśnienia cała czwórka była sadzana i oferowana dziewięćsetną szklankę wody lub słabego wina i zadawała delikatne pytania, podczas gdy mieszkaniec domu nie przestawał zachwycać się jaki to z Artura dobry i troskliwy król.

Sam nie mógł nie zastanowić się ile z tego, co mówił Merlin było prawdą. Nie potrafił stwierdzić gdzie w tym wszystkim kończył się prawdziwy Artur, a zaczynał arturiański mit. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że poddani go uwielbiali, ale Sama nurtowało to, czy naprawdę Artur wolałby zejść do miasta osobiście. Po pierwsze był zapach. Sam krzywił się co jakiś czas mimo najszczerszych chęci powstrzymania odruchu. Dean złapał go jak patrzył na coś z obrzydzeniem, ale tylko się zaśmiał i powiedział coś o autentyczności. Sam przedłożyłby kanalizację i lepszą higienę ponad autentyczność.

Skończyło się na tym, że przez całe popołudnie wysłuchali masę bezużytecznych informacji: miotlarz zaczął więcej pić, jego córka Helena wpadła w złe towarzystwo, Tomas z sadu podkochiwał się w Clarissie, która to właśnie znalazła pracę na zamku. Ale nie, nikt nie widział na ulicach po zmroku nikogo, kogo by na nich nie powinno być.

Jedną rzeczą, którą Sam przyuważył było to, że jeśli ktokolwiek pomyślał, że szukają czegoś związanego z magią, to poza przerażeniem nic nie dało się z niego wyciągnąć. Zazwyczaj to Merlin ratował sytuację, zapewniając daną osobę, że nie groziło im nic, ani ze strony magii, ani rycerzy. Pewnym było, że ludzie łączyli związki z magią z wyrokiem śmierci.

Udało im się, jednak, trafić wreszcie na jakiś ślad.

- Zdaje się, że powinniśmy wpaść do córki piekarza – oznajmił Dean gdy opuszczali dom krawcowej. Wyglądało na to, że Lilian, córka piekarza, została zaatakowana trzy noce temu, ale napastnik uciekł kiedy zaczęła krzyczeć, co przyciągnęło uwagę strażników nocnych. - I mogę się założyć, że nasz wampir przesiaduje w karczmie. Musimy się tylko zorientować gdzie jest jego gniazdo.

- Ale jeśli córka piekarza została zmieniona – odparł Sam – to znaczy, że mamy teraz na głowie dwa wilki, jeśli nie więcej. Zależy, czy ona też gryzła, czy tylko zabijała. Musimy zadziałać szybko, Dean. Liczba ofiar będzie tylko wzrastać.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem? - Dean westchnął. - No dobra, to na wilki najlepiej poluje się nocami. Na wampiry za dnia. W takim razie może ty i Merlin pójdziecie pogadać z córką piekarza, dowiecie się gdzie została zaatakowana. Gowen i ja pójdziemy do karczmy, popytamy czy ktokolwiek coś zauważył.

Sam obserwował jak Gowen i Merlin wymieniają się spojrzeniami i Merlin kiwa Gowenowi głową.

- W porządku? - spytał.

- Tak, chodźmy – odparł Merlin. - Niedługo muszę wracać na zamek.

- Ludzie naprawdę boją się tu magii – rzucił Sam po drodze.

- Mów ciszej – skarcił go Merlin.

- Wybacz, tylko że... Znaczy, rozumiem, w złych rękach może być straszna, ale nawet biali mag- - Merlin rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie – uh... znaczy nawet ci dobrzy... tak jakby myśleli, że zostaną powieszeni za to, że przywitali się z kimś kto... jej używa.

- Bo tak było kiedy rządził Uter – westchnął Merlin. - Każdy kto udzielał schronienia albo dawał pożywienie magowi był uznawany współwinnym jego zbrodni.

- A co jeśli nie popełniono żadnych zbrodni? - spytał Sam. - Co jeśli używali jej tylko do... no nie wiem... zabijania potworów... albo leczenia króliczków...

- Leczenia króliczków? - roześmiał się Merlin.

- Wiesz co mam na myśli – odparł zawstydzony Sam. - Ja tylko... znaczy, Dean i ja, zabijamy wiedźmy cały czas. - Wzdrygnął się kiedy Merlin zatrzymał się całkiem, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami, więc pośpieszył z kontynuacją. - Ale zabijamy tylko te, które mordują ludzi i używamy... - zaniżył głos - … zaklęć, czasami, żeby znaleźć demony albo zabić coś, co można zabić tylko w ten sposób... Ja tylko mówię, że nie cała magia jest zła. Nie ma żadnego rozróżnienia?

Wyraz twarzy Merlina przeszedł w sympatię w miarę jak Sam mówił.

- Artur nie naoglądał się za dużo tego dobrego typu – odparł. - Było szczególnie źle za panowania Utera. Wielu było wściekłych za jego zbrodnie – za czystkę i śmierć. Jedyna magia, którą Artur wtedy widział to była ta, która przybywała na zamek by zabić jego lub jego ojca w odwecie. Właściwie to tak właśnie zostałem jego służącym. Ocaliłem go od jednego takiego ataku.

- Ale czy ci mordercy nie podsycali tylko jego ognia? Jeśli jedyni magowie, jakich widział Artur chcieli go zabić, to nic dziwnego, że będzie kontynuował w przekonaniu, że magia jest zła – zastanawiał się Sam. - Ale nie może podjąć sprawiedliwej decyzji jeśli to jedyne jej oblicze jakie poznał.

- Dokładnie – zgodził się Merlin. - Tak długo jak magia zakazana jest prawnie Artur nigdy nie ujrzy ile dobra może zdziałać, bo ci, którzy do tego jej używają są wystarczająco mądrzy, żeby się nie wychylać.

- A jeśli nigdy nie zobaczy jej dobra to zapewne jej nie zalegalizuje. Masz tu niezły Paragraf 22.

- Niezłe co? - spytał Merlin.

- Uh, mam na myśli to, że – musisz powiedzieć Arturowi-

- Nie – sprzeciwił się Merlin. - Nie mogę go chronić jak mnie zabije.

- Ale gdyby wiedział-

- Nie – przerwał znowu Merlin. - Nie, musiałbym mieć pewność. Zbyt wiele jest do stracenia i nie mogę... słuchaj, tu nie chodzi tylko o moje życie. Tu chodzi o Albion i cały ten świat, który Artur ma zbudować. To zbyt wielkie przeznaczenie, żeby tak ryzykować, Sam. - Merlin zatrzymał się. - To tutaj.

Sam zmarszczył brwi na zachowanie Merlina i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że stoją przed domem, który pachnie jak świeżo upieczony chleb.

Porozmawiali z piekarzem, a potem z jego córką, Lilian, która odpoczywała na pięterku, ponieważ podobno nie przesypiała nocy. Twierdziła, że kiedy jednej nocy wracała do domu napadł ją od tyłu jakiś mężczyzna. Według niej chciał pocałować ją w kark, ale ugryzł ją kiedy zaczęła się szarpać i krzyczeć. Uciekł gdy tylko nadszedł najbliższy strażnik.

Sam zapytał, czy mógłby obejrzeć ugryzienie. Wciąż było czerwone na brzegach, ale zaleczyło się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Dalej spytał jak ostatnio sypia. Odparła, że jak najlepiej, choć jej ojciec dopiero co powiedział im co innego.

- Twój ojciec twierdzi, że zbudził się o świcie i zastał cię robiącą pranie – powiedział i musiał przyznać, że Lilian świetnie ukryła swoją panikę.

- Ja... obudziłam się wcześnie i zauważyłam, że zaplamiłam swoją koszulę nocną. Chciałam ją wyprać zanim plama się wżarła na dobre – powiedziała patrząc na ścianę.

- Czym ją poplamiłaś? - zapytał Sam.

- To kobieca sprawa, Panie – odparła z wyrazem strasznego zawstydzenia na twarzy. Sam zerknął na Merlina, który wyglądał dokładnie identycznie.

- Ach tak, wybacz – powiedział. - Dziękuję za twoją pomoc.

To był jeden z tych nielicznych razów kiedy Dean nie musiał przekupywać barmana za informacje. Gowen był z nim w świetnych stosunkach. W parę minut, nie świadom nawet tego, że jest wypytywany, mężczyzna opowiadał już Gowenowi wszystko o nowych klientach z ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

- Niespełna dwa tygodnie temu – mówił, - ta panna wchodzi, całkiem sama. Twarda jak żelazo była, i przednio odziana. Mężczyzn miała u swoich stóp ledwie weszła, i stawiali jej _ale _i mówię ci, potrafiła ona pić. _Tobie_ by trudno z nią było konkurować.

- No to przykro mi, że coś takiego mnie ominęło – zaśmiał się Gowen, a barman mu zawtórował. - Zajrzała tu jeszcze od tamtego czasu?

- Ano, już następnego dnia przyszła, z młodym mężczyzną pod rękę. Nieśmiały chłopak – syn starego Brana. Znałeś Brana? Porządny człowiek, pokój jego duszy. Był właścicielem ziemi przy Lesie Darkling – wyjaśnił barman. - Biedny chłopak, nie wyglądał jakby miał ochotę na wieczór w karczmie. Zdaje się, za głośno tu jak dla niego. Wzdragał się na każdy hałas jakby ktoś wbijał mu szpikulce w ciało. Ja to myślę, że przyszedł tylko dla tego, że ona tego chciała, a z taką dziewką to albo jest jak ona chce, albo nic nie ma. Od tego czasu zachodziła jeszcze kilka razy, od czasu do czasu.

- Sama? - spytał Dean, a potem, żeby odwrócić wszelkie podejrzenia, dodał z uśmiechem – Czy chłopak zatrzymał przy sobie taką dziewczynę?

Barman pokręcił głową.

- To zdaje się nie ten typ dziewczyny, co to chce być zatrzymywany, jeśli mnie rozumiesz.

- Chyba nie rozumiem – odparł Dean, rzeczywiście bez pojęcia.

Barman poruszył się zmieszany i wymienił spojrzenia z Gowenem, który zdawał się pojmować.

- Przychodzi sama, ale nigdy sama nie wychodzi? - zgadł. Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- A – zrozumiał Dean.

- A chłopak nigdy nie przyszedł jej szukać? - dopytywał Gowen.

Karczmarz potrząsnął głową.

- Pewnie siedzi w domu i liże rany.

Dean wątpił. Laska odgrywała klasyczny wampirzy numer. Wywabiała pijanych mężczyzn z karczmy w jakieś odosobnione miejsce, a jej nowo przemieniony partner rzucał się na łatwy posiłek. Podejrzewał, że gdyby spojrzeć na mapę Leona to karczma znajdowała by się w samym środku między wszystkimi wampirzymi morderstwami.

Gowen i karczmarz pogadali jeszcze trochę, wymieniając sprośne żarty, które bardzo rozśmieszały Deana, aż wreszcie barman musiał odejść zająć się innymi klientami.

- Skoro już tu razem siedzimy to pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy uciąć sobie pogawędkę – powiedział Gowen, zwracając się do Deana z uśmiechem.

- Na temat? - spytał Dean przyglądając się swojemu rozmówcy – który, był tego pewien, cały dzień rozglądał się za kobietami, nie mężczyznami, no ale nie byłby to pierwszy raz...

- Merlina – odparł Gowen, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Może i przysięgałem wierność Arturowi i Kamelotowi, ale przed tym, przysiągłem, że będę lojalny Merlinowi, bez względu na to, czy on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, czy nie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nieporozumienia się zdarzają, ale nie wątp w to ani na moment, że jeśli włos spadnie Merlinowi z głowy, to rozpłatam cię na kawałki.

- Zrozumiano – Dean skinął głową.

Gowen uśmiechnął się.

- To dobrze... - dodał Dean. - Merlin ma szczęście, że trafił mu się taki przyjaciel.

Gowen potrząsnął głową jakby chciał zaoponować, ale upił tylko łyk swojego _ale._

- Nie, tak jest – powtórzył Dean. - Zastanawia mnie tylko... mówisz, że jesteś lojalny Merlinowi, ale oficjalnie złożyłeś przysięgę Arturowi. To co by się stało jakby to Artur zagroził Merlinowi?

Gowen spojrzał na Deana jakby ten oszalał.

- Artur nigdy by nie skrzywdził Merlina – oznajmił. - Znaczy, tak, zdzieli go po głowie od czasu do czasu, ale to po prostu... oni.

- Ale co gdyby... - upierał się Dean. - Co gdyby Artur skazał Merlina na śmierć, któremu z nich pozostałbyś wierny?

Gowen zmarszczył brwi.

- On nigdy by...

- Hipotetycznie – bądź miły i odpowiedz.

- Ja... - Gowen urwał i wyglądał na szczerze wystraszonego na samą myśl. - To byłby Merlin – wyszeptał w końcu. - Inaczej chyba nie mógłbym żyć z sobą samym.

- Dobrze – rzekł Dean. - Dobra odpowiedź.

- Nigdy nie będę musiał dokonywać tego wyboru – oznajmił z mocą Gowen.

- Miejmy taką nadzieję. - Dean kiwnął głową.

Gowen zmarszczył czoło.

- Brzmisz jakbyś wiedział o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem.

Dean pokręcił głową.

- Ledwie znam Króla, a Merlina spotkałem dzisiaj rano.

- Więc skąd te pytania? - spytał Gowen z irytacją.

- Tak jakoś, dziś po południu odniosłem wrażenie, że Merlin może potrzebować kogoś po swojej stronie. Powiedzmy, że to przeczucie. - Dean wzruszył ramionami i dopił swoje _ale_. - A teraz, nie mam pojęcia która godzina, ale umieram z głodu – głosuję, żebyśmy wrócili i zobaczyli co zdziałali Sammy z Merlinem.

Gowen kiwnął głową i jednym haustem dopił resztę swojego piwa, rzucając kilka monet na stół. Następnie spojrzał na Deana z wyczekiwaniem – i ten zorientował się, że powinien zapłacić za swoje _ale..._ pieniędzmi, których nie posiadał. Jakby tego było mało, wstając zostali zauważeni przez karczmarza, który właśnie szedł w ich stronę.

Dean włożył w swój uśmiech cały swój urok osobisty.

- Wyślij rachunek Królowi – powiedział pewnie.

Karczmarz uniósł brew, ale kiwnął głową.

- To twoja głowa.

Gowen roześmiał się i zarzucił rękę wokół ramion Deana.

- Nie jestem pewny jak cię oceniać, przyjacielu – oznajmił, - ale lubię twój styl bycia.

Sam westchnął głośno, gdy opuścili dom piekarza. Merlin wiedział co myślał i wiedział, że miał rację, ale jakaś część jego wciąż nie pozwalała mu tego zaakceptować.

- Może to było po prostu... no wiesz... - powiedział cicho.

- Nie – odparł Sam. - Dziewczyna zostaje ugryziona, dwa dni później budzi się cała we krwi... to nie była jej krew i ona dobrze to wie.

- Czy to zawsze tak wygląda? - spytał Merlin, prowadząc ich z powrotem na zamek.

- Czy co tak wygląda?

- Wasze życia – rzekł Merlin machając ręką. - Znaczy, kiedy to sobie wyobrażałem, potwory i złe duchy były...

- Nie nastoletnimi dziewczynami, które nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, czym są? - dokończył Sam.

- Dokładnie – odparł Merlin nagle nie mogąc powstrzymać myśli o ciemnych włosach, świetle świec i szmuglowaniu jedzenia do zapomnianych magazynów zamkowych.

- Nie zawsze – odrzekł Sam. - Ale przez większość czasu – tak, to jest to. A ty? Nigdy nie spotkałeś się z niczym takim podczas swoich przygód z Arturem?

- Była raz jedna dziewczyna – powiedział Merlin. - Jak Lilian. Tylko, że ona... ona wiedziała. Została przeklęta. Nocą zmieniała się w basteta.

- Co to takiego? - spytał Sam.

- Wielka czarna pantera, uskrzydlona. - Merlin uśmiechnął się. - Nawet taka była piękna. Tylko, że zabijała ludzi. Artur... mieliśmy razem uciec, żyć nad jeziorem...

- Ty i Artur?

- Nie. – Merlin roześmiał się. - Ja i Freya.

- Oh, - westchnął Sam. - A Artur ją zabił?

- Tak – odparł cicho Merlin.

- Raz spotkałem wilkołaka – odezwał się Sam. - Na imię miała Madison. Myślałem, że uda mi się ją uratować i przez moment myśleliśmy, że mamy szansę, ale... nie zadziałało. Na to nie ma lekarstwa.

- Czy Dean ją zabił? - spytał Merlin zastanawiając się ile tak naprawdę on i Sam mieli wspólnego ze sobą.

- Nie, to ja to zrobiłem – odrzekł Sam. Merlin przełknął ciężko próbując wyobrazić sobie, że musiałby własnoręcznie odebrać Freyi życie – i nie mógł. Ale nie potrafił odgonić obrazu szerokich oczu Morgany gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Merlin ją otruł – że Merlin ją zdradził. Potrząsnął głową by oczyścić umysł. Nie miał innego wyboru, wiedział to.

- Możesz zaczekać na Gowena i Deana w Kwaterach Rycerzy – powiedział w końcu gdy wchodzili na wewnętrzny dziedziniec. - Ja muszę towarzyszyć Arturowi. Znajdziesz drogę sam?

- Tak mi się wydaje – odparł Sam, a potem uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki za pomoc, Merlinie.

Merlin skinął głową, nie nawykły do podziękowań, a już zupełnie nie do podziękowań od wojownika, który powinien istnieć jedynie w legendach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chyba mój ulubiony fragment :)**

**/txtbreak/**

Merlin wpadł na Clarissę w kuchni. Podziękował jej za to, że pracowała za niego podczas lunchu i zaofiarował, że on weźmie jej nocną zmianę. Tak byłoby sprawiedliwie. Z początku się opierała, ale nie było trudno przekonać ją, żeby zostawiła wszystko w jego rękach.

Artur przemaglował go tego wieczoru podczas kolacji, gdy Merlin stał za nim z dzbanem wina. Mógł jedynie przekazać, że istniało podejrzenie, że najmłodsza córka piekarza została przemieniona w wilkołaka. Nie wiedział co udało się dowiedzieć Deanowi i Gowenowi w karczmie.

- A jak oceniasz charaktery Sama oraz Deana? - spytał go Artur. Merlin rzucił Gwen przepraszające spojrzenie za to, że zmonopolizował rozmowę; wieczorny posiłek był zazwyczaj czasem dla Artura i dla niej.

- Uważam, że są dobrymi ludźmi i świetnymi wojownikami – odpowiedział, a potem dodał – Mają dobre serca i troszczą się o ludzi, ale nie powinno się z nimi zadzierać.

- Czy pokonaliby moich rycerzy w walce?

- Nie wiem, Arturze, nigdy nie widziałem ich w bitwie, ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby mogli.

Po tym powróciła normalna rozmowa między Królem a Królową. Po skończonym posiłku Merlin pomógł Arturowi wyplątać się z niebieskiej koszuli i założyć jego ukochaną zbroję, uprzątnął puste talerze i zostawił Artura by mógł prywatnie życzyć Gwen dobrej nocy.

Zostawiwszy talerze w umywalni Merlin zdołał podwędzić czerstwą bułkę i resztki kurczaczego podudzia z kuchni. A potem pobiegł do zbrojowni.

Podczas kolacji w Kwaterze Rycerzy, Sam i Dean zostali oficjalnie przedstawieni Percewalowi, który skomplementował zbroję Sama, a potem w zamyśleniu zmarszczył brwi. Sam podziękował mu i szybciutko zmienił temat – zapytując go jak on sam trafił do Kamelotu.

Percewal uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. Wyjaśnił, że najpierw spotkał Lancelota – który bardzo pochlebnie wyrażał się o Kamelocie i przyjaciołach, których tam miał. Razem, Gowen, Elyan, Percewal oraz jeden spokojniejszy rycerz, którego Sam pamiętał, że Artur nazwał Leonem, opowiedzieli braciom o nieśmiertelnej armii Morgany. Sam musiał przyznać, że historia była to niesamowita.

Jedząc, Sam obserwował atmosferę wokół stołu. Percewal z Gowenem zwracali na siebie uwagę swoimi dobrodusznymi przechwałkami, ku niemałemu podziwowi kilku młodszych rycerzy; inna grupa prowadziła po cichu dyskusję, ich twarze były pełne powagi. Leon, rycerz, który tego ranka eskortował ich na spotkanie z Arturem, mówił, że nie każdy pojawi się na wieczornym spotkaniu z Królem.

- Wokół okrągłego stołu wszyscy są równi – wyjaśniał, - ale armia nie jest sprawna, jeśli każdy żołnierz jest dowódcą. Artur wybrał kilku z nas na te stanowiska. Zdajemy mu raporty, a reszta rycerzy raportuje nam.

Leon, Gowen, Elyan, Percewal, Dean, i Sam zostali wezwani do zbrojowni. Artur wszedł do środka, odziany w kolczugę i z dobrze wyczuwalną aurą władzy pomimo młodej twarzy. Sam oraz reszta rycerzy, natychmiast się wyprostowali. Król popatrzył po nich jakby kogoś zgubił, a potem przewrócił oczami. Odwrócił się, wystawił głowę za drzwi i wrzasnął głośno „MERLIN!", aż echo poszło.

Sam popatrzył po rycerzach i wszyscy mieli na twarzach uśmiechy.

Artur westchnął i wrócił do środka, kręcąc głową.

- Leonie? - spytał.

- Od Sir Glyna nie ma jeszcze żadnych wieści, Panie – odparł ten.

Artur kiwnął głową.

- Percewalu?

- Metalurg wykonał dla nas pokaźną liczbę grotów. Przesyła ci też w darze ten srebrny sztylet. - Percewal położył na stole przed Arturem elegancki w swej prostocie nóż. Dean pochylił się nieco i mruknął z aprobatą. - Pragnie tylko, abyśmy w miarę możliwości odzyskali groty, by można je było na nowo przetopić – zakończył rycerz. - Jeśli nie, będzie domagał się rekompensacji.

Artur kiwnął znowu głową, a potem nagle przechylił głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał.

- Mój- - zaczął Leon, ale Artur przerwał mu unosząc dłoń. Dopiero wtedy Sam usłyszał zbliżające się biegiem kroki. Chwilę później Merlin wpadł do sali.

- Wybaczcie moje spóźnienie!

- A gdzie się podziewałeś? - westchnął Artur.

- Musiałem się wysikać. - Merlin wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. - Czy Sam i Dean opowiedzieli ci już o naszym popołudniu?

- Właśnie mieli zaczynać – odparł Artur, patrząc na nich. Do Sama dotarło, że było to polecenie i szturchnął Deana w plecy.

- No dobrze – zaczął Dean. - Pierwotny wilkołak to mężczyzna. Ostatni jego atak miał miejsce koło studni i wygląda na to, że przemienił córkę piekarza. Z kolei wampiry zajęły karczmę. Kobieta wchodzi, wywabia jakiegoś biedaka w noc obiecując mu coś przyjemnego, a drugi wampir zjawia się i dokonuje morderstwa... A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że chodzi o morderstwo. Teraz, na wilkołaki najlepiej polować w nocy, bo tylko wtedy uda nam się je zidentyfikować i potwierdzić, przemianę córki piekarza. Jednak wampiry lepiej zabijać w ciągu dnia. Problem polega na tym, że oba potwory zapewne zaatakują znowu dzisiejszej nocy, więc musimy tam być i to zatrzymać.

- Dobrze – rzekł Artur. - Dwa nieduże oddziały, jeden przy studni drugi pod karczmą. Leonie, chcę, żebyś-

- Whoa, chwila moment – wciął się Dean. - Nie.

- Co proszę? - powiedział z fałszywym spokojem Artur.

- Mój brat chciał powiedzieć... Panie – odezwał się Sam, - że my dwaj jesteśmy znacznie lepiej wytrenowani do usuwania takiego typu niebezpieczeństw. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś pozwolił nam zająć się wszystkim.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości – odparł Artur. - A jeśli znowu mi przerwiecie, w ogóle nie będziecie uczestniczyć.

- No chwila moment- - zaczął Dean zanim Sam zdążył go kopnąć.

- Chcecie, żebym pozwolił dwóm obcym ludziom zabijać mieszkańców Kamelotu mając tylko ich słowo, że można im ufać? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Król.

- To nie- - zaczął znowu Dean.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Panie – przerwał mu Sam. - Ale będzie nam znacznie trudniej wykonać swoją robotę, jeśli jednocześnie będziemy musieli martwić się o bezpieczeństwo cywilów-

- Rycerze Kamelotu są najlepsi z najlepszych – warknął Artur. Za jego plecami Merlin gorączkowo próbował zakomunikować im „zamknijcie się".

- Dobra – powiedział Dean. - Jak tam uważasz. Możemy zgodzić się chociaż, żeby te oddziały były naprawdę małe. Mam na myśli tak ze dwóch, trzech ludzi, wliczając w to Sama i mnie.

- Ja pójdę pod studnię z Leonem i z Samem – oznajmił Artur zwracając się znów do całego zebrania. - Gowen, Percewal, Elyan i Dean będą obserwowali karczmę. Ci, którzy idą ze mną będą potrzebowali srebrnych grotów i sztyletów, ci, którzy idą z Gowenem – jedynie swoich mieczy.

- Tak jest. - Rycerze rozeszli się po komnacie zbierając potrzebne rzeczy.

- Merlinie – rzekł Artur biorąc ze stołu srebrny sztylet i wręczając mu go. - Dzisiejszej nocy wolałbym, żebyś był uzbrojony.

Sam nie dojrzał odpowiedzi Merlina gdyż Percewal i Leon wręczyli mu kuszę i pięć bełtów zakończonych srebrnymi grotami.

- Weź też to – powiedział Gowen, wręczając mu swój srebrny nóż.

- Niech to szlag, powinniśmy to robić sami – mruknął do Sama Dean. - Hm, zdaje się, że masz na głowie bezpieczeństwo Króla, Sammy, więc... życzę szczęścia?

- Merlin idzie z nami – odrzekł Sam. - Nie martwię się zbytnio. Pasuje ci Gowen?

- Ta, porządny z niego gość – odparł Dean.

- To dobrze. Do zobaczenia za parę godzin. Powodzenia z wampirami.

Dwie grupy razem doszły na skraj miasta i tam się rozdzieliły. Merlin zobaczył jak Sam i Dean skinęli do siebie głowami zanim się rozstali. Zastanowił się, czy nie popełnili błędu rozdzielając tych dwóch – ale bracia nie wydawali się niespokojni i to nieco ukoiło jego nerwy.

Plan był taki, żeby najpierw pójść do piekarni, na wypadek gdyby mogli podążyć za Lilian do tego, kto ją zmienił.

- Jak zyskamy pewność, że stała się jednym z tych stworów? - zapytał Artur podczas marszu.

- Widzieliśmy to już wcześniej, zaufaj mi, Panie – odrzekł Sam. - Dwie noce temu została zaatakowana, tego ranka obudziła się cała we krwi – została zmieniona.

- Ale ona twierdzi, że to jej krew – naciskał Artur. Sam rzucił Merlinowi spojrzenie przez ramię, a ten wzruszył ramionami – oczywiście, że opowiedział wszystko dokładnie podczas kolacji. Sam nie powinien był spodziewać się niczego innego.

- Kłamała – odparł. - Chyba nie przyznałaby się do czegoś takiego przed ludźmi Króla, czyż nie?

- Może masz rację – przyznał Artur, - ale nie skażę jej na śmierć bez dowodów.

- Rozumiem to, ale nie można tak po prostu podejść do wilkołaka i spytać-

W tej samej chwili okrążyli narożnik domu i ujrzeli piekarnię. W świetle księżyca ukazała im się pochylona postać w sukni, powoli idąca w stronę studni. Sam natychmiast pchnął Artura w cień najbliższego budynku. Był skupiony wyłącznie na Lilian i nie zauważył złego spojrzenia, którym obrzucił go Król. Merlin tak.

Sam zdjął kuszę z ramienia i przygotował bełt, kiwając na Leona, który zrobił to samo.

- Wypatruj tego drugiego – Sam odwrócił się, szepcząc do niego i Merlina. - Wilkołaki często przemieniają ludzi, którymi są zainteresowane. Istnieje szansa, że wróci do niej, a wtedy-

Sam urwał zorientowawszy się, że nie było już między nimi Artura, który wyszedł na ulicę gdy Sam mówił.

- Cholera jasna! - Sam uniósł kuszę, ale Król stał pomiędzy nim a dziewczyną.

- Stój! Podaj swoją godność! - Artur wyciągnął miecz z pochwy podchodząc bliżej do pochylonej postaci.

Wszystko zdawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Sam rzucił kuszę i skoczył do przodu, a w tej samej chwili Lilian odwróciła się do Artura ukazując nieludzką twarz i warcząc jak zwierzę. Była zbyt szybka, Merlin wiedział, że Król nie zdąży zamachnąć się mieczem na czas.

Zanim wilkołak chociażby tknął Artura, Sam złapał go za kaptur jego kolczugi i rzucił go na ziemię, wykorzystując swoją prędkość i masę by powalić wilkołaka. A potem już Sam tarzał się z potworem po ulicy. W pewnej chwili warczenie przerwał okrzyk bólu Sama. Merlin widział jak jego mięśnie drżały z wysiłku gdy leżał na plecach z rękami wokół jej szyi, starając się utrzymać jej zębiska z dala od swojej nieosłoniętej skóry.

Leon odrzucił swoją bezużyteczną teraz kuszę i rzucił się pomóc. Artur także gramolił się już na nogi, trzymając w ręce swój sztylet. Merlin myślał jedynie o tym, żeby utrzymać go z dala od tych zębów. Myślał gorączkowo co robić, gdy nagle wpadł mu w oko ciężki, drewniany szyld jakiegoś sklepu, wiszący nad nim, więc, magią wzywając potężny podmuch wiatru, zrzucił szyld pomiędzy Artura a zamieszanie. Dopiero gdy deska spadła Merlin zorientował się, że trafiła nieco za blisko Artura i przewróciła go, odcinając także Leona, bo Król wpadł na niego, i pozbawiając Sama wsparcia.

- Nie! - krzyknął Merlin. Wyciągnął niezdarnie sztylet zza pasa rzucając się do przodu. Zanim dobiegł, z gardła Lilian dobyło się mrożące krew w żyłach wycie, jej niewielkie ciało wygięło się w łuk i światło księżyca zalśniło na wbitym w jej pierś nożu. Sam zrzucił z siebie jej nagle bezwładne ciało, dysząc ciężko.

Merlin spojrzał na Artura, który patrzył na martwe ciało Lilian – teraz zwodniczo ludzkie z wyglądu. Leon podbiegł i zaofiarował swoją dłoń Samowi, który właśnie starał się wstać do pionu.

- Nic ci nie jest, Arturze? - spytał cicho Merlin.

- Nie – powiedział Artur, gapiąc się teraz na szyld, a potem na przerwany łańcuch. - Widziałeś to?

- Silny podmuch – odrzekł Merlin. - Łańcuch musiał być przerdzewiały. - Zwrócił swoją uwagę, i, oby, Artura, na Sama. Ciemna krew spływała mu po ramionach. - Sam? Wszystko w porządku? Pozwól, że-

- Nie ma sprawy, tylko mnie drapnęł- PADNIJ!

Sam skoczył na Artura, przewracając go znowu na ziemię, wpadając w pół skoku na drugiego wilkołaka.

- Merlin! Daj mi swój sztylet! - krzyknął Leon biegnąc w stronę splątanych ciał człowieka i potwora. Merlin rzucił mu sztylet, upewniając się za pomogą magii, że trafi w jego wyciągniętą dłoń, i rękojeść bezpiecznie wpadła prosto w rękę Leona.

- Przytrzymaj go! Przytrzymaj go! - krzyczał Leon, wbijając srebrne ostrze w plecy stwora. Sam ledwo uniknął ostatniego kłapnięcia jego zębów.

Serce Merlina waliło pośród nagłej ciszy.

- Odrobinę pomocy, jeśli można? - powiedział Sam, próbując zepchnąć z siebie ciężar martwego potwora. Leon pomógł mu go zrzucić. Wilkołak, który teraz znowu wyglądający jak zwykły człowiek, miał na sobie bardzo dziwne ubrania.

- Uratowałeś mi życie – odezwał się Artur, gdy tylko Sam stanął na nogi.

- Nie powinienem był być do tego zmuszony! - odparował gniewnie Sam. Oczy Leona rozwarły się szeroko, na twarzy Artura malowało się zaskoczenie i złość. Teraz serce Merlina zaczęło walić z zupełnie innej przyczyny. Sam wyglądał przerażająco, wściekły, cały we krwi i nagle zupełnie pasujący do legendy, górując nad nimi w swojej sprawiedliwej złości. - Właśnie dlatego pracujemy sami, żeby debile tacy jak ty nie dostali się pod nóż!

- Przebaczę ci te słowa, bo mam u ciebie dług – powiedział spokojnie Artur, choć szczękę miał zaciśniętą mocno. - Ale zwracaj się do mnie z szacunkiem.

Merlin zastanawiał się jak Arturowi udawało się zachować taki spokój – być może dlatego, że nie wiedział kim naprawdę był Sam. Czuł jednak, że nawet gdyby on sam nie wiedział, to bałby się tak samo.

- Zacznę zwracać się do ciebie z szacunkiem, kiedy sobie na niego zasłużysz!

- Jestem Królem!

- I dużo by ci to dało jakbyś tu zginął! - warknął Sam. - Albo został zmieniony w wilkołaka! Która część z „jedno ugryzienie" do ciebie nie dotarła, Arturze?! Wystarczyłoby jedno ugryzienie i byłbyś przekleństwem dla własnych poddanych – tego chcesz? Więc jak mówię zostań, to masz ZOSTAĆ! A jak mówię, że ktoś jest wilkołakiem, to mi UFASZ. Chcesz, żebym traktował cię z szacunkiem? Ty... cholerny...

Sam zacisnął pięści, oddychając głęboko zamiast kończyć zdanie. Merlin obserwował to niespokojnie. Sam był potężnym wojownikiem – niebezpieczniejszym od brata, jeśli wierzyć opowieściom. Smok ostrzegał go, żeby żadnego nie zezłościł.

Leon zesztywniał z dłonią na rękojeści miecza, czekając na znak od Króla. Artur gapił się na Sama, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

- Myślałem, że twój brat powiedział, że trzeba połknąć krew potwora, żeby stać się- - zaczął.

- Tak jest z _wampirami_ – przerwał mu Sam, cedząc słowa powoli przez zęby. - To są _wilkołaki_. Wystarczy jedno ugryzienie, a lekarstwa nie ma. Czy rozumiesz?

Artur kiwnął głową, teraz wielkimi oczami patrząc na krwawiące ramiona Sama.

- To tylko zadrapania – powiedział ten, podążając za jego wzrokiem.

- Zabiorę cię do Gajusza – zaoferował Merlin, próbując nieco rozładować napięcie. Sam spojrzał na niego, nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Merlin wskazał na krew na jego ramionach. - Żeby, ee... zajął się twoimi ranami, Panie. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed opuszczeniem wzroku na znak szacunku.

- A tak, no dobra – odrzekł Sam, a potem wziął głęboki wdech i zwrócił się z powrotem do Artura. - Wybacz, że wpadłem w złość, ale nie chcę mieć na sumieniu śmierci Króla.

- Ma trochę racji, Arturze- - zaczął Merlin.

- Dziękuję, _Mer_lin – przerwał mu Artur, patrząc na niego groźnie. Merlin wzdrygnął się gry dotarło do niego jak bardzo ego Artura zostało tej nocy poszkodowane. Król zwrócił się z powrotem do Sama.

- Wybacz, że przez moje zachowanie zostałeś dziś ranny. Merlinie, zabierz Sama do Gajusza i dopilnuj, żeby zajął się jego ranami, dopilnuj też, żeby Gowen przyszedł do mnie z raportem jak tylko powróci. - Ukorzywszy się, Artur powrócił do swego władczego tonu. - I Merlin, masz robotę do wykonania, migasz się ostatnio, a ja to ukrócę. Leonie, niech te ciała zostaną zabrane z ulicy.

- Tak, Panie – odparł Leon, ale nie odlepiał spojrzenia od Sama.

- Ruszaj – warknął Artur. Leon drgnął i odbiegł. Gdy ruszyli w drogę powrotną do zamku, Merlin odwiązał swoją chustę i wręczył ją Samowi, by obwiązał najgorsze z ran. Materiał nasiąkał krwią, a Sam szedł energicznym, pewnym krokiem, trzymając głowę wysoko i kręgosłup prosto. Merlin podążał o krok za nim, Artur szedł kawałek w tyle. Merlin wiedział, że Król potrzebował chwili, żeby pozbierać swoją godność z powrotem do kupy.

- Merlinie - powiedział Sam. - Znajdź mi kolczugę z jakimiś cholernymi rękawami, mógłbyś?

- Tak jest, Panie. - Merlin zadrżał.

Po drodze do karczmy zdecydowali, że Percewal z Elyanem rozejrzą się wewnątrz, a Dean i Gowen poczekają na zewnątrz. Następnie zaczekają aż wampirzyca wybierze swoją ofiarę, a potem pójdą za nią, żeby, jeśli szczęście im dopisze, doprowadziła ich do swojego partnera.

Nie czekali długo, gdy nagle powietrze rozdarło przeraźliwe wycie. Gowen odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk, niespokojny, ale Dean uśmiechnął się.

- Dobra robota, Sammy.

Gowen spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

- To przedśmiertne wycie – poinformował go Dean. Powrócili w ciszy do obserwowania drzwi karczmy.

- Mam pytanie – powiedział po kilku minutach Gowen. - Jeśli te stwory nie są z tego świata, to skąd tyle o nich wiecie?

- Z książek – odparł Dean, bo to była odpowiedź, której udzielał im Merlin, ilekroć pytali skąd wie tyle o nich wie.

- Ale my nie znaleźliśmy ani wzmianki.

- Ta, no cóż – Dean wzruszył ramionami. - Może mieliśmy inne książki. - Widząc spojrzenie Gowena dodał – Słuchaj no, nie wiem co ci mam powiedzieć, życie jest dziwne i pełne tajemnic.

Dean nie odwracał wzroku od karczmy, choć czuł na sobie zamyślone spojrzenie Gowena.

- Nie wyglądasz mi na takiego, co dużo czyta – powiedział ten w końcu.

- Cóż, pozory mylą – mruknął Dean, a tuż potem drzwi otwarły się i wyszła przez nie kobieta, ubrana w coś co wyglądało na przerobioną suknię z czasów wiktoriańskich. Prowadziła ze sobą starszego mężczyznę o czerwonym nosie. - Weź na przykład tamtą śliczną babkę – powiedział. - Nie powiedziałbyś, że ta suknia jest „ładna"? Że wygląda zachwycająco?

- Ano, tak bym powiedział – odrzekł Gowen, wpadając w poważny nastrój. - Powiedziałbym, że jest prawdziwą Lady, pomijając fakt, że takie Panie zazwyczaj nie odwiedzają karczm, ani nie wychodzą z nich w towarzystwie chłopów.

- No właśnie – powiedział Dean. - A to dlatego, że ona wcale nie jest Lady, tylko wysysającym krew paskudztwem, które zaraz zeżre tego chłopa. Idziemy.

Widząc, że Elyan i Percewal opuścili już karczmę, Dean kiwnął głową w kierunku, w którym wampirzyca zabierała swoją ofiarę. Patrzyli jak ocierała się o mężczyznę, flirtując, a potem zaciągnęła go w zaułek. Dean dał sygnał Percewalowi i Elyanowi, żeby zaszli ją z drugiej strony, podczas gdy on i Gowen wybrali bardziej bezpośrednią drogę.

Zbliżając się do uliczki słyszeli jak kobieta zachichotała. Mężczyzna przycisnął ją do ściany. Dean przeskanował cienie w poszukiwaniu jej partnera, ale nie zauważył ani śladu jego obecności.

Nagle, kobieta zamieniła pozycje z ofiarą, facet stęknął waląc o ścianę. Potem ona ręką zmusiła go do odchylenia głowy.

- Cholera – mruknął Dean. Percewal i Elyan pojawili się przy drugim wyjściu z uliczki w tej samej chwili gdy kobieta wgryzła się ofierze w szyję.

Dean runął przed siebie, a odgłosy sprawiły, że wampirzyca przestała się pożywiać, a zamiast tego odwróciła się do niego. Dean zamachnął się mieczem, odcinając jej głowę jednym ciosem. Ciało opadło bezwładnie, prawie że na biednego, wystraszonego pijaczynę. Ten trzymał teraz dłoń przyciśniętą do szyi, patrząc na Deana z przerażeniem.

Rycerze otoczyli Deana, który czekał w gotowości, na wypadek gdyby nowo przemieniony partner wampirzycy się zjawił, ale słychać było jedynie spanikowane skomlenie jej niedoszłej ofiary.

- Hej, musiałeś wiedzieć, że to było zbyt piękne, żeby być prawdziwe, stary – powiedział Dean odsuwając rękę faceta, żeby przyjrzeć się ranie. - Nic ci nie będzie. Idź do domu, prześpij się. Udawaj, że to był zły sen, jasne?

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, przeszedł niezdarnie obok ciała i uciekł.

- Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że będą dwa? - spytał Gowen.

- Bo są dwa – odparł Dean, chowając miecz do pochwy. - Ale najwyraźniej dzisiaj nie polują razem. Dorwiemy go jutro. Za dnia będzie łatwiej, będzie wolniejszy. Miejmy nadzieje, że jest za głupi, żeby wyjechać z miasta.

Percewal zawinął ciało i głowę kobiety w swoją pelerynę, żeby pokazać ciało Królowi jako dowód. Gdy zbliżali się do zamku natknęli się na Leona wraz z dwoma strażnikami, którzy nieśli dwa podobnie zawinięte ciała.

- Widzę, że dopadliście oba – powitał go Dean z uśmiechem. - To lepiej niż my, nam udało się dorwać tylko jednego. - Skinął głową na zawiniątko w ramionach Percewala.

- Ee, no tak. - Leon niepewnie kiwnął głową. - Gowenie, masz iść zaraportować Królowi. Percewalu – Leon wskazał gestem strażników, a Percewal poszedł za nimi by pozbyć się ciała. - Dean, swojego brata odnajdziesz u Gajusza.

Dean poczuł jak uśmiech znika z jego twarzy.

- Dlaczego znajdę brata u Gajusza?

Leon zesztywniał nieco.

- Zapewniam cię, że jego rany nie zagrażają życiu.

Dean warknął coś i odbiegł, zostawiając Elyana, Gowena i Leona stojących pod zamkową bramą.

- Powinienem iść za nim? - Usłyszał, jak Elyan pyta.

- Myślę, że mądrzej byś zrobił gdybyś poszedł ze mną do Króla – odparł Gowen. - Co się stało, Leonie?

- Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem... - zaczął Leon, ale więcej Dean już nie słyszał ze względu na dystans. Resztę drogi do komnat medyka przebiegł, szczęście, że ją zapamiętał. Zanim dotarł na miejsce, jego wyobraźnia zdążyła już podsunąć mu wszystkie najgorsze scenariusze, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy. Otworzył drzwi, być może używając do tego nieco więcej siły, niż trzeba było, i wszyscy obecni w izbie aż podskoczyli. Sam siedział na ławie, a Gajusz pokrywał jego ramiona zieloną papką. Zakrwawione szmatki leżały porozrzucane po podłodze, a na stole Merlin rozkładał świeże bandaże. Ramiona Sama całe były rozdrapane, przy czym niektóre rany wciąż krwawiły spod grubej warstwy maści Gajusza.

- Co się tam u diabła stało?!

Merlin zmienił swoją wcześniejszą opinię i zdecydował, że, wbrew opowieściom, to Dean definitywnie był straszniejszym bratem.

- Noż wyszarpię mu płuca! - krzyknął, gdy Sam skończył opisywać mu bitwę.

- Proszę, nie rób tego – zwrócił się do niego Merlin. - Jeśli spróbujesz zabić Artura, ja będę musiał zabić ciebie – a bardzo, bardzo nie chcę tego robić. - A jeśli zabrzmiał przy tym jak jękliwe dziecko, a wcale tak nie było – cóż, mieli za sobą długą noc.

Dean zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

- To nie było szczerze, Merlinie – załagodził cicho Sam. Gajusz spojrzał na Merlina z troską, wciąż owijając ramiona Sama bandażami.

- Dobra, niech będzie, żadnego mordowania. - Dean zgodził się kiwając głową i pokazując Merlinowi swoje puste dłonie, ale zaraz wycelował w niego palec, zdecydowanie mówiąc – Ale _porozmawiam_ sobie z jego królewską durnowatością. _Dobitnie_!

Merlin sflaczał. Sam westchnął.

- Dean, już mu nawrzucałem i przeprosił – powiedział.

- Proszę, moglibyście już to zostawić – błagał Merlin. - Rani to jego dumę, a on zawsze zadaje mi więcej do roboty kiedy ma zranioną dumę.

- Gościu, jak ty z nim w ogóle wytrzymujesz? - spytał Dean machając rękami.

- To moje przeznaczenie. - Merlin wzruszył ramionami.

- Ta, wiesz co, jebać przeznaczenie! - odparł Dean. - Wcale nie musisz zgadzać się na takie gówniane traktowanie.

Merlin zagapił się na niego.

- Nie można jebać przeznaczenia!

- Czemu nie? - spytał Dean. - My z Sammym cały czas to robimy.

- Wy- co- ale- to-... coś innego – jąkał się Merlin.

- Niby jak? - spytał znowu Dean.

- To tylko opowieści – odpowiedział Merlin.

- Zabawne, jak dla mnie to wyglądam całkiem realistycznie. - Dean przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz westchnął. - Słuchaj, późno jest, jesteśmy zmęczeni. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Merlinie. Nie będę krzyczał na twojego drogiego przygłupiego Króla, dobra? Chyba, że zrobi coś niesamowicie durnego.

- Dzięki – odrzekł Merlin, nieco ogłupiały.

- Jak wam poszło z wampirami? - spytał Sam jakby Dean wrócił właśnie z herbatki z potworami.

- Jednego dopadliśmy – odparł Dean. - Jutro w południe wyjadę z Gowenem zapolować na tego drugiego. Myślę, że wiem, gdzie się ukrywa.

Merlin słuchał jak Dean i Sam omawiają wydarzenia tej nocy jeszcze przez kilka minut, a potem wyszedł. Do rana wciąż musiał zrobić Arturowi pranie, a przeglądając w myślach listę swoich zadań przypomniał sobie, że nie widział się dziś jeszcze z arturowym koniem. Jeśli miał szczęście to stajenni zrobili wszystko za niego, ale istniała szansa, że Król będzie chciał wyjechać także jutro, razem z Gowenem i Deanem.


End file.
